Lies,Whines and Baby Ottsels
by Freedom Rider 20
Summary: Jak and Daxter on once again another journey that will put their freindship trust and romance to the test while protecting Daxters pregnant wife Tess and her unborn kids from dangerous people who are after them for money why read the story and see for yourself rated T to be on the safe side and a little bit of Jak and Kiera to be on the safe side.
1. Pregnant

**the event seen here takes place 3 years after events from Jak 3 I hope this pleases all you Daxter/Tess fans out there**

* * *

We start our story 3 years after so many great adventures about our two main heroes Jak and Daxter, the two have then returned to Haven city ,eager to see the people who love them ,and start quiet lives with them to which they have now.

Jak after 3 years is now happily married to his long time love Keira, and they both have a 4-year-old boy named Zak ,who looked exactly like his father from the blonde spiky hair to his tan skin ,but he has his mother's green eyes ,and her attitude as well and they are proud to have him.

And Daxter also got married as well to the girl that he loved since he first laid eyes her Tess, after he and Tess got married, they moved to a peaceful place out of Haven City ,and lived their lives in a house just as Tess described in Jak 3 ,except it was a small house fit for 2 ottsels ,and a 4 postal bed fit for two, and it was the perfect place where they started their lives together.

One day however as Daxter believed that this life would never end ,he was soon about to learn that today his life was going to change forever ,it all started one morning as Daxter tries to make pancakes for him and his wife ,but when he flips them ,they alway end up on the ceiling making  
Daxter lose his temper "Guh I bet Jak doesn't have this kind of trouble when making pancakes" Daxter grunted ,after he stuck another pancake onto the ceiling.

Daxter then gets himself a stool to stand on and brings it to the ceiling where the pancakes are sticking to, places it down its precise spot, and stands on it to try to reach the pancakes with his spatula ,and when that didn't work he then tries to bend his toes up to get higher and reach them, and right when he almost reaches the pancakes, he was then interrupted by someone calling out his name ,making him lose his balance and fall flat on his face on the hard floor.

In comes Tess in a pink robe and notices her hero lying down on the floor, and approaches him asking "oh Daxter honey are you okay ,did the bad floor hurt your face?" worried, as she helps him up off it, and that's when Daxter replies saying "not likely my pet, nothing can hurt orange lightning you see ,for I am indestructible" as he goes into a heroic pose, that's when the pancakes that where on the ceiling fell onto him one by one ,covering his top side and part of his front side ,as he said "and somehow I made our house rain pancakes" making Tess giggle at Daxters predicament.

After eating Daxter then tells Tess another wild story about orange lightning , as he says "then after Jak lures him into a corner ,that is when I strike and give that thug what he deserved, until he begs me to stop ", "and did you?" Tess asks him ,only for Daxter to reply "of course I did ,what kind of person would I be if I didnt ?" only for Tess to reply "and thats why I love you Daxter, you are such a caring person sometimes."

"Speaking of caring ,how do you feel about caring for a little you?" Tess asks Daxter ,only for the clueless male ottsel to reply "what do mean by little me, someone from my fan club come to visit us out here?" Tess however giggles at this funny moment, and replies "no no Daxter I mean , how do you feel about some extra ottsels in our family? "Daxter who still doesn't get it, asks "did your parents turn into ottsels too?"

Seeing that he doesn't get it ,she decides to tell him straight up ,and say "no silly I mean a baby, I'm a month pregnant" after hearing this though ,Daxter froze in like the weirdest way possible, as he said "P-P-Pre-pre-pre-pregnant?" ,before passing out on the ground only to hear the sound of Tess's voice confusingly calling out to him.

And after a half hour later we find Daxter waking up to Tess sitting beside him, saying "oh Daxter your OK thank ,goodness I thought you where a goner" and after gaining conciousness ,Daxter then explains to Tess "oh Tess you wont beleive the craziest dream I had, you where telling me that you where pregnant ,and-" only for Tess to reply to him "oh that wasnt a dream, I really am pregnant and the kid is yours my Daxie Waxie" ,while she feeds him soup.

After hearing the words out of her mouth ,this made Daxter spit out the soup in surprise ,as he asked "how wha-when did you first figure out that your p-p-p-pregnant?" ,only for Tess to answer him replying "well usually when were in bed together I always wake up seeing your gorgeous face every morning, but just 2 days ago in the morning, I couldn't wake up at all ,until an hour later than usual" only for Daxter to reply "you must have overslept", Tess then continued saying "and during the afternoon when you went to the town market to get eggs, my breast began to swell up like balloons when I was taking a shower" ,only for Daxter to answer "you must have showered in cold water."

Tess then ended her explanation saying "then yesterday when you spent the day at home trying to set up a ceiling fan, I even went to the hospital and got tested to see if I was, and here is the result" showing him the pregnancy test ,and what it shows was that it was a positive, proving that Tess is indeed pregnant, making Daxter reply "a positive ,then that means you really are p-p-pre-pregnant, and that I'm gonna be...be" and once again he faints to the ground.

**Please review I hope you like it**


	2. Imagine our life with a child

We now find Daxter once again re awakened to the sound of Tess's voice calling for him, after getting up though Tess asked him "oh Daxter baby are you OK?", this time Daxter finds himself on his bed after waking up ,asking "what just happened?" only for Tess to reply "you passed out after I explained that we were soon going to be parents" ,thus making Daxter remember back to what he heard before fainting ,and reply "oh yeah that whole mess."

"Oh Daxter isn't this great, in about 8 more months we are going to be the best ottsel parents that ever lived" Tess says gleefully ,as she begins to imagine what it would be like for the both of them with a child, and in her mind Tess imagines herself in an apron ,with a little pink bundle in her hands, sitting on a rocking chair, gently rocking the little baby to sleep.

Then in comes Daxter dressed in a business man like suit whispering so not to disturb the child, saying "hey honey I'm home ,and how is the little angel?" as he notices the sleeping baby in the pink blankets ,making Tess reply "oh she's fine honey ,just put her down for her nap ,wanna see her" in which Daxter replies"sure please" ,only to be handed the sleeping baby as Daxter holds her little body in his arms ,saying "she is so light yet so beautiful."

"I know and she just said her first words today" Tess said whispering eagerly, "really already ,what where they?" Daxter asks curiously ,only for Tess to answer saying "when I was feeding her ,she said to me "Mama milky" ,while she tried to reach for the bottle, I feed her with" ,only for Daxter to reply "well who can blame her, she does love the formula you feed her" making Tess giggle, as Daxter adds in "and that's because you're a good mom my sweet Tess."

"And you make a great daddy my sexy Daxy" Tess replies ,as the two cuddle closely together with the baby in the middle thus ending Tess's fantasy, we then return to reality ,as she asks Daxter "oh can you imagine it Daxter ,we are make a perfect family" however Daxter however, replies to Tess saying "oh I can imagine something alright, but not what you described."

We then enter Daxters thought as he imagines what it would be like if he had kids, which was unlike Tess's thought, as we see what looks like 50 ottsel boys and girls running around their tiny home ,smashing furniture, making messes ,and driving their father crazy, as he tries to read trying to drown out the noise, but failing miserably to do so ,then suddenly outside his house the whole place exploded ,as it rained little ottsel children afterwards ,as we hear Daxter scream in the background thus once again causes us to return to reality.

Only for Daxter to realise Tess hugging him closely to her ,as she says " oh Daxter just you wait, when this baby arrives itll be great having it" ,and as she begins to lists things about what they're going to do with the baby, Daxter then moped to the ground ,thinking to himself "how can this even be possible ,me a dad to an unborn rodent without any dad like experience, how could all this possibly get worse?"

That's when Tess finishes explaining, as she says "and you can even tell it all the stories you told me about you and your sidekick Jak, oh even better when it gets older ,why don't you teach him your fighting moves or your strategies, wont that be awesome, then I'll have two brave fighters to worship at my hands and feet", that's when Daxter thought to himself "it just got worse", that being because the stories that he told Tess during his and Jaks adventures where just wild stories of him ,when it was Jak who was the real hero and him the sidekick.

* * *

Later that day Tess invited Jak and his little family to their home ,to tell them the news about her month old child in their living room, while Daxter plays with Zak and after Tess told them, the couple froze in place speechless, as Tess looks at the two curiously asking "whats the matter guys ,did I say something personal?" only for Jak to ask her " and how did Daxter take the news when you told him?" ,that's when Tess told them "gee my Daxie Waxie, well he just fainted at the word pregnant when I told him why ask?"

"No reason" the couple say simultaneously ,knowing Daxter too well ,as Kiera asks Tess "so have you decided on any names for the little guy?" but Tess nods her head ,and says "but I just know me and Daxter will make great parents, I mean he has told me in his stories how great he is with kids", only for Jak to ask Tess" are you sure about that?" ,seeing his son stretching Daxter like silly putti while they play ,before sending him flying to a nearby window laughing at his pain afterwards when he hit it.

After his little flying trip a slightly concious Daxter ,who was then carried by Zak to his father, says to Jak woozy "I dont know how you do it Jak ,this kids almost as hard headed as you when it comes to playtime"before becoming out cold, thus leading to Zak asking curiously" daddy can you make uncle Daxter better again please, I like playing with him when we come over?" only for Jak to say "oh don't worry Zak he isn't broken, he just needs a nap that's all " thus making Zak understand sorta, as he whispers "OK daddy sorry uncle Daxter", making everyone laugh at this curious little boy Jak and Keira have raised.

"He just loves calling you two his aunt and uncle Tess, I think it's because of all the stories we tell him about him and his father, that he thinks of you and Daxter as part of the family" Kiera says, as she picks up her little boy and sits him on her lap, making Tess agree with her saying "yes I know, my Daxter just loves it when Zak calls him uncle too, it makes him feel like he's part of Jak's family" ,that is when Jak after placing Daxter on a pillow on the couch ,says "speaking of being part of the family, I think Samos should know about this too ,don't you think Kiera" only for her to reply gladly "of course, I mean father would be surprised when he hears Daxter is gonna have kids, but I'm sure he'll come to accept it I hope."

**And here is chapter two hope it brings out the best in this story hope you enjoy it please review**


	3. Seeing Samos

**And here we are sorry for the other 2 chapters taken down I had to edit some contents to make it a little more enjoyable so anyway on with chapter 3**

After a 50 minutes of flying the crew have arrived at the home of Samos the sage which looks like how it used to be before moving from sandover village only for Daxter who was the first to get out of the ship to ask "I can't believe you talked me into seeing the old green stuff about Tess and our kid he isn't even in my family" only for Jak to remind him that since Samos's grandson Zak thought of him as an uncle that technically made him and Tess a part of his family hearing this made Daxter sigh in defeat asking himself "why did I ever let a pipsqeak like Zak talk me into letting him call me his uncle?"

They were then welcomed in by Samos to his living room when they arrived, Samos then asked "so what brings you all to my home Kiera ,is something on your mind?" only for Keira to reply" actually there is ,it's about Tess" hearing this Samos then asks in curiosity saying "what about her ,is something wrong with her?" and that is when Keira tells him straight up, saying "she's a month pregnant with Daxters kid ,and we where wondering if you can tell us what you know about pregnant ottsels?"

Hearing this and how it involved Daxter made Samos say in surprise "wow you Daxter ,a father of a child ,with someone beautiful as Tess?" as he looks Daxter in the eyes making him uncomfortable ,as he replies "uh yeah th-thats me old green stuff ,uh could you scooch yourself an inch or two back, your making me feel uneasy here."

Doing so Samos then turns his attention to his bookshelf, as he approaches it and tries to find a book about ottsels, when he comes across it saying "I was not hoping for a day like this, but I never knew it could happen in a month already ,ah here it is" as he takes out a book titled **Ottsel legends and tales** ,seeing how Samos isn't making any sense at all ,Jak then asks him in concern "are you OK Samos ,your making no sense like you used to, what day are you talking about ,and how does this relate to Tess being pregnant?"

Only for Samos to reply confidently as he hands Jak the book saying "here take this book ,it will explain everything you need to know about Tess being pregnant" as he seats his guests and himself on the living roof sofa, Jak then opens the book to the table of contents where he looks up the information he needs ,and after finding which page it's on ,he says "got it tales on pregnant ottsels and their offspring page 120", turning to that page to get the information he needed.

After doing so Jak then begins to read out to the gang ,saying " it says here that during the time when the ottsels ruled the earth ,it is said that when a female ottsel is pregnant in their time, they produce children who at times are handled really carefully unlike human children,and if not handled carefully while pregnant ,they could easily damage the child either physically or mentally."

Hearing this surprised Daxter so much that he spoke in a frightened tone, saying "you gotta be kidding me ,I mean Tess isn't even a real ottsel so she doesn't count right?", only for Jak to read to him "even if it's a person transformed into an ottsel" ,thus making him drop his jaw in shock shouting to himself "I'M DOOMED!"

Seeing Daxter with this expression on his face, Tess asks her poor husband "aw Daxie are you scared that now after listening to that story ,your worried about what will happen that will affect our kids?" ,only for Daxter to reply back "big time" earning a secure hug from Tess ,as she assures him that she will be fine saying "oh don't you worry about that my whiskerpuss, I'm not scared knowing that your here to protect me" ,thus making Daxter think to himself in worry saying "I wish that was what I'd be worried about."

Kiera who was interested in knowing more, asked Jak to continue with the story in which he does ,saying" and it also says that like humans ,ottsel develope mood swings similar to them ,while they are pregnant and the male ottsel has to tend to all her needs in her pregnant state ,no matter how ridiculous ,so in your case Daxter if you ever thought caring for her now was easy, wait till you see how she's like when she has mood swings" scaring Daxter to the ground.

Seeing this Tess turns her attention to Jak, saying to him "you scare my Daxter again I will not only come after you, I will also rip those ears clear off your head ,and use them as hedge clippers" not wanting to get on her bad side, Jak simply says to her "alright sorry I was just saying, now where was I?, oh yeah here we go"as he continues reading where he left off.

"Nowadays hardly any female ottsel has been found, due to last of them who were pregnant being captured and grinded into fur coats for profits, the reason why the pregnant female ottsel are worth profit ,is because unlike male ottsels their fur is so silky soft when they are pregnant ,they are often at times used as a pillow for their born young to sleep on"Jak says, thus making Tess so scared she stooped to the ground like Daxter ,with only this to say before doing so "although using my body for a baby pillow isn't that bad of an idea .

That's when Samos then takes the floor saying"and if anyone where to know that Tess is a pregnant ottsel ,they are sure to hunt her down no matter what ,and try to make her into a fur coat or worse" ,thus making both Daxter and Tess faint after hearing such a gruesome fate, seeing this Zak just giggles at the two fainting on the spot.

Samos then adds in "and seeing how the children Tess carry must be delivered carefully, I recommend escorting Tess to the finest Doctor who is an expert on animology ,and has handled so many animals he dedicated his life to living with them" hearing all this ,Jak then asks Samos saying "and who is this guy?" only to be answered ,saying"he goes by the name of Dr Art Keisho ",thus making Jak ask "wow and where can we find him?

"He lives in the forest of Dranbrar and to travel from here to there it would take you about 3 months by foot" Samos says ,only for Kiera to add in "no problem well be there sooner if we take the ship there" ,that's when Samos tells them" that's the thing about Art, he is not used to technology so if he saw you in the ship, he would either run from you ,or trap you all in an alien trap and dissect you ,so your best option is to travel on foot."

Hearing this after gaining conciousness, Daxter in anger says to Samos"you have got to be kidding me ,you mean to tell me that were roughing it to get to this Art guy ,that would take forever wh-what if our kid is born by then" only for Jak to remind his friend, that ottsels are pregnant for 6 months so they would be there half a day, thus concluding "either way, looks like were going on another adventure, this time our girls are coming with us " thus making Daxter give in to walking there ,saying "alright then by tomorrow we escort Tess to the forest of Dranbar ,no matter how far it is from us" thus leading to Samos saying "then you're welcome to rest here for tonight ,because tomorrow is when your journey begins.

**And here is the remade chapter I hope this one is a better way of revising it and if you do enjoy this chapter please tell me in your review and I will update the next one soon**


	4. The Journey begins

The next morning as the crew prepare to set out on their journey ,we then see Keira checking off things they have packed for the journey ,then when she comes to checking off the toothbrush ,that's when we hear Zak whine, saying "mommy do we have to take our toorhbrushes with us?"

"Yes we do honey otherwise if we don't bring it ,how will you keep your teeth clean" Keira answers making the point as a mother ,and Zak simply let it be as his mother then picks him up over his shoulders ,we then come to Daxter who was laying down on Jaks shoulder after climbing up to it ,then he exclaims" alright Jak looks like everybody checks out a OK, now lets move out and don't worry about how long I nap, just wake up so I can help you out with evil doers in our way kay."

But right when he was about to nap on Jak's shoulders ,that's when Samos wakes him up by asking "Daxter what are you doing!" ,thus causing Daxter to fall off his shoulder and fall head first to the ground, thus making him ask "what gives old green stuff, I was in the middle of a nap?" only for Samos to tell him "oh I'm sorry perhaps I forgot to mention, that female ottsels must always be accompanied by a male ottsel, reason being they need to be near them to deliver the child ."

Hearing this Jak simply replies" then I'll just bring Tess up to my other shoulder, that way the two can be together "he says ,as he carefully picks up Tess but right before he could put her on his shoulder, Samos then says to Jak "really, I havent thought of that, oh well I guess that's all I have to say then,now I solute you all on a marvelous journey ,good luck everyone"while he waves to them as they set off.

"So long father thank you for letting us rest in your home, well tell you all about the journey when we get back" Keira says ,as she waves to her father goodbye ,followed by little Zak in her arms to wave to him as well saying"bye grandpa Samos" leaving Samos to say "farewell young Zak, and I hope to hear from you all soon" as a smile was on his face, a tear of happiness then began to fall from his face, as his last words where "good luck starting a family Daxter."

* * *

6 days have passed and the gang have passed through not a lot through their travels since their departure from Haven city ,but out of the little town Daxter and Tess live in, then nothing but just sandy desert all the way through .

And through the 6 days they spent sleepless days and nights traveling ,that they each began to complain about being tired ,being hungry, even being hot ,as we hear Daxter answer "what are you guys complaining about ,it feels kinda nice out here for a tan", only for Jak to answer him saying "easy for you to say, you're not the one walking on foot, Tess I understand because she's pregnant but whats your excuse?"

"Hey Samos said I have to be with her remember?" Daxter replied, only for Jak to shout "well guess what ,while your on my shoulder guarding Tess, were all here walking continueously through nothing but desert!"

"And your point is?" Daxter asks as he continues to lay on his friends shoulders, only for Jak to reply by pushing the elbow Daxter is on so hard the he flew off it ,and landed straight into the hot sand below him ,after that happened he then burns his face as everyone stops to stare at him ,as he gets up shouting "WATER! NEED WATER!"then he runs in circles trying to find water.

Everyone except for Tess was laughing at Daxters predicament now ,as he continues running like a chicken with his head cut off, then after he tires himself out, he then turns to Jak and says "you did that on purpose jerk!", only for Keira to reply calmly "now you know how we feel ,now all that's left for you to do is sweat and lie on the ground in exhuastion."

"That was mean-spirited of you Jak" Tess says scolding him ,before she carefully climbs off him to save Daxter ,saying "he was only looking at the bright side of things, like he did when he stopped a feud between the people of the fire and ice city, by telling them that the bright side would be that together they could be one water city lived together in peace."

Hearing what Tess had told them ,Keira who was surprised by this asked the ottsel female "what moron told you Daxter did that, as if I already didnt know who" as she glares at Daxter who was wistling ,as if he was innocent of a crime he did not commit.

"Of course Daxter told me, I mean he did it didnt he?" Tess replies back as she stands by him, saying "he is the one whose the hero here besides it's not like Jak is the one who does all that stuff ,Daxter only mentions him so he doesn't get left out" making Kiera even more shocked than ever.

That's when Keira turns to Jak ,and the expression on her face was enough for Jak to understand what Kiera was going to ask ,and answered to her saying " I'll explain later honey, when we get out of this desert ,that is if we get out of this desert" as the crew continue walking making sure Tess and Daxter where walking together.

**And here is the next chapter and so far the journey is on a bad start but hopefully the journey will be better or worse in the next chapter and for those who enjoyed this one please review and tell me what you think of it**


	5. Surviving the Desert

Later that day we now find the crew still stranded on the desert floor ,as we see Keira sweating and tired while she is shading her and Jak's little one so he doesn't get hot ,Jak who was also tired was sweating like crazy, saw the state Tess was in he then tries to stand by her side while they walk, and place an arm around her, to which she then felt a bit secure saying to him "thanks" Keira says with a smile ,only to receive a smile back from Jak.

Tess on the other hand who was walking beside Daxter was not only sweaty and tired ,but she was a little but woozy as well ,telling her lover"Daxter I don't feel so good, I think I have a headache from the intense heat", Daxter who was simply tired and hot replied"thats nice Tess ", not really listening to what Tess had said ,that is when Tess passes out on the hot sand on her belly ,as she says afterwards "ow it burns my skin" in a dry voice.

"Tess just walk under Jak and Keira if you want shade ,so- Gah!" Daxter said as soon as he turned himself around only to find Tess lying on the ground burning, causing Daxter to be wide awake at her state, and say to her in concern" oh no Tess you OK ,groan if your OK ,don't worry I'm here for you" running to his fallen wife and child, turning her over on her back causing her to groan just as he instructed her to, making him sigh in relief for her safety.

And when Daxter helps her off the hot sand by picking her up for a bridal style carry, when he did this that's when Tess waked up to the sound of Daxters voice, saying to her "Tess Tess are you OK?" when she saw him, she asks him in a dry voice "D-Daxter is that you?", only for Daxter to reply calmly"it is my sweet Tessie poo ,and how is the kid is he OK too?" only for Tess to reply gladly "it is, and it's still in one piece thanks for asking "as the two share loving glances at each other for a short moment.

"No need to walk anymore my pet ,let me carry you all the way from here kay?" ,Daxter says as he kisses Tess on the forehead ,and the only thing she could reply however was "that would be nice thanks ", while she cuddled his furry chest ,still in a headache mood however as they continue to walk.

Soon the sun began to set and we still find our crew traveling in miles and miles of desert ,and Jak who has now reached his limits said "tired.. must ...rest, before" then Keira who rescued him from exhaustion ,as they continue traveling "your lucky our little Zak is the only one who is safe from this intense heat, its like an oven in here" Keira said, while she helped Jak up from the desert floor.

Daxter however still carrying Tess in his arms, has reached his limit on heat control, as he then starts to walk slower saying "can't walk another step ,too hot ,need water" and soon seeing Tess's chest ,he thinks to himself "wait a minute when women are pregnant what do they feed their kids with instead of a bottle ,my answer breast milk" with a grin on his face thinking this.

Daxter then reaches out around Tess for her top, he then pulls it off when no ones looking, and Tess who was resting on her precious Daxters arms ,she didn't even notice as Daxter completely takes off the top, only to show her hot chest, and with a grin on his fuzzy face he then thinks to himself "yeah baby, come to papa!" making a kissy face afterwards(don't worry her fur covers up the chest so its nothing special) as he approaches her chest to drink its creamy substance.

And right when he was about to take a sip, that's when he feels Tess stirring in his arms, only for Daxter to react quickly by putting her top back on her ,and act as if it did not happen ,right when she woke up to see Daxter still carrying her ,as she says "oh Daxter I had the most crazy dream, I dreamt that you where a blood sucking vampire, who wanted blood from my chest crazy huh?" only for Daxter to reply ,to this trying to hide his deed saying"he he yeah real crazy honey."

"Man I feel like I'm in a sauna, how about you Daxie?" Tess asks her soon to be father of her child, only for him to reply " are you kidding me, this desert is cooking me like a pizza" as he continues to carry Tess ,then suddenly that's when the hallucinations come to Daxter, when he begins to pass out on the floor dropping Tess during the process, concerning Jak and Keira at the sight of this and try to help them out.

"Daxter are you OK?" Keira asks while shading her child in her arms,while Jak went for Tess and placed her in his arms, and there is when Daxter answers in the craziest reply asking "need water, can't go on ,take Tess leave me ,all I ask is that you remember me when you -" before finishing his sentence however, from behind Jak he sits up and notices someplace close by that came into his sight.

And when it reached Daxter's sight range, it turned out to be a glowing oasis full of green trees ,colorful fruit ,and in the middle was a hot spring with two women who look strangely like Tess in human form ,in hot bikini's playing in it as they splash water on each other ,thus causing Daxter to pick himself off in excitement ,and say "holy mama finally a place to cool off ,last one there is Krew's dirty underwear ha ha!" as he excitedly runs toward the glowing oasis.

When he reached the oasis Daxter then does a cannonball into the pool ,only for the Tess look alikes to giggle after he resurfaced ,and gave him a big hug on each side making Daxter blush crimson red just by feeling their chests on his furry cheeks ,and just when it could get better, one of the Tess look-alike asked Daxter "hey big boy how bout a kiss on the cheek to cool you down" ,thus making Daxter answer back saying "you got it baby, lay it on me" only for the Tess look-alike to not kiss his cheek ,but instead bite it so hard,it caused Daxter to let out a scream of pain so load ,that it woke up Tess to see what Daxter didn't see in front of him.

In everybody else's view it turned out to be a sand crab pit ,and that bite was actually a sand crab that attacked poor Daxter's cheek as he screams in agony, saying "get it off me, get it off me heeelp!" only for Jak to kick it off Daxter ,at least leaving his face presentable ,when Keira says to him "looks like you fell for a mirage my friend" making Daxter stare at her in disgust, before Jak adds in "and theres bound to be more where that came from the whole way."

Tess on the other hand felt sorry as usual for Daxter, saying "aww did that mean old sand crab sting your cheek honey?", "not at all Tess I've handled worse but this heat whew" Daxter says ,making Jak reply "I know but we have no choice but to keep walking though, besides we need to get Tess to this Art Keisha guy before Tess has that kid of yours ,and unless one of us knows how to handle delivering baby ottsels ,were just gonna have to keep walking."

Jak then continues walking along with Keira and their sleeping son through the desert ,Daxter after Tess gains the strength to walk again ,groans at what Jak had said and replies to himself "walk any further and I think I'm gonna need a doctor" following behind the rest.

**And here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it please review if you do**


	6. Captured

As the gang continue their way through the desert ,we now see it was already night and we now see the crew all tired and hungry from 6 days of traveling, that it seemed like they would never get out of the desert alive.

Soon after an hour later of traveling, that's when the whole crew one by one start to pass out from exhaustion ,as they now lie on the no longer hot sand soon afterwards, in Jak's point of view everything turns black.

After 5 hours later it was already dark out, and we now find Jak being waked up by Keira ,who had a worried look on her face saying to him "Jak thank goodness your awake ,I thought you where a goner" only for Jak to realize his surroundings only to find himself, Keira ,Zak and a sleeping Daxter ,inside a cage fit for all ,Tess was not with them anymore ,and outside the cage their surrounding seemed to be some sort of military camp, that was under high security.

Staring in fright at this new sight the crew with the exception of Daxter ,where beginning to wonder how they ended up in a cage, then we hear Daxter talking in his sleep as he says "I'm king of melon land..., first order ...,everyone dress yourselves, ... melon green pants" which interrupted their question ,and angered Keira as she glared at the snoring ottsel as he says "you look good as a naked melon ladies, kiss me" only to earn from her a karate chop to the head, thus waking him up in the process.

"Ow what the heck Keira ,I was in the middle of a very good dream?" Daxter says while he rubs his head, only to himself in the same condition as the rest of his friends asking "hey how come were in a cage, where are we ,and where did Tess go?" only for Jak to reply to his ottsel friend, I wish we knew Daxter wish we knew."

Then from out of nowhere we then hear a voice that sounds allot like a generals, say "well looky who just woke up from their nap ,how nice of you all to join us" as the crew turn around to see who said this ,only to show himself to really be a general with precursor ears, and a chin cleft in the shape of a square ,but with the figure of a buffed up life guard in a pickle green uniform ,who looks about 30 years old standing right in front of them, adding in "did you have a nice rest?"

Seeing his size and stature there was no way Jak nor Daxter could take him down, even if they had a chance to their weapons along with Tess where also taken ,"well no matter I'm guessing you want to know where you kids are ,and what I did to your weapons and your little ottsel friend ,well let me tell ya" says the general as he begins to explain the first question where they are to them, saying "where we are is a secret military base in this here desert, and the soldiers here go by the name of MORON."

"Hate to break it to you pops ,but I think you've reached that stage before any of these guys?" Daxter asks not understanding the generals term definition ,as he earned an earful of yelling from the general ,who shouted "NOT THAT KIND OF MORON RAT BOY! " thus causing Daxter to fly backwards and hit the bars behind him ,letting out a weak ow.

After yelling at Daxter ,the general then proceeds to explain what his meaning for MORON is, saying "the kind of MORON I'm talking about ,stands for the Military camp ,Over the sun ,Rise, Observatory ,Nightwatchers we watch over everything and anything that happens throughout the desert ,let it be sleep or shine it happens", only for Daxter to reply to himself saying "eh I like my definition better, short and to the point."

The general who was then ignoring Daxters comment then continued to explain, saying "allow me to introduce myself, the name is Colonel Megan and I'm the commander in chief of these MORON's", hearing his name caused the whole crew to burst into laughter when they heard his name ,seeing its a girl's name ,only for the Colonel to shout to them "DON'T LAUGH ,IT HAPPENS TO BE SHORT MERGEREAN" sending them back into a state of fear.

Afterwards he then continues explaining saying "well anyways , I suppose you're wondering where your little girly rat friend might be right ,let me show you bring her in boys!" he shouts to two men nearby having a private conversation before getting called over ,and in one of their hands is a birdcage covered up in a forest green like cloth, and when approached, they then show Tess inside the said cage, with a touch of wooziness in her eyes.

"Tess your OK" Daxter exclaims when he was relieved to see her ,however Tess was not feeling the same way as she held her head in pain, but she was a little excited to see her husband again ,saying "Daxter thank goodness nothing bad happened to you, but I dont think I feel so good ,my head hurting real bad" hearing this, Keira made the conclusion that Tess has reached another stage of pregnancy, which was massive headaches.

However before the two could interact more, that's when the colonel steps in between them and say "unfortunately I'm afraid you're gonna have to say goodbye to your little lover weasel boy ,cause afterwards you'll find her fur around someones neck after were done with her" ,hearing this shocked the gang as Jak asked Megan "hang on when did you figure out she was pregnant ,mostly how did you know?", only for colonel Megan to reply "when I first found you all out in the desert ,I always knew I'd find myself face to face with a valuable female ottsel, but when I got a good look at her, and found out she was having a little parasite living inside her ,I just couldn't resist thinking about how high its cost would be, when I grind her body for her fur."

Upon hearing this that's when Daxter got completely upset ,that he then said to the colonel saying "hey pal ,you take that back about Tess, no one is going to turn her into a fur coat as long as I'm around ,and absolutely no one calls any kid of mine a parasite, you do not mess with orange lightning this way pal, you are this close to having your face rearranged!", the colonel however who doubted his word answered back to him, saying "I would love to see any one you especially the rat try to get out of that cage, and try to rearrange my face" before he turns his back to them while he takes the caged Tess with him.

Before leaving Colonel Megan then turns back at the group once more ,to say to them "and if you where wondering how I knew she was pregnant, I had me one of these to scan her basket" as he then pulls out what looks like a radar gun ,except it had a different design to it ,seeing the device Keira in surprise explained to them "the X gun 3.0 and in fine condition too ,that baby can scan anything where did you get such a device?", only for the guy to answer saying "I have my sources."

And as the colonel now leaves with Tess in a cage, he then announces to one of his men shouting "lieutenant by tomorrow night, after we finish with the female ottsel, have her little friends shipped to the Icelands ,I hope these guys enjoy the weather, theyre are going to also enjoy freezing to death, hopefully it will be the last time we ever see these nuts again, but for now make sure our guests have a good night sleep ,until tomorrow I will be expecting it" as he leaves, Jak who then saw soldiers then surround the cage they where in , asks himself "how are we gonna rescue Tess and get out of this place by tomorrow?" ,as he now see's the situation he and his family and friends are in.

**How are Jak and his freinds going to escape with Tess by tomorrow before their fates are sealed find out in the next chapter in the meantime hopefully you liked it and if you do please give me a good review please**


	7. Escape plan

It had been 3 hours later since the gang had been cooped up in a cage, and already the sky became so dark that nothing can be seen, other than the lit camps that were lit by some sort of artificial light all around ,except for the cage the crew where in as we see them laying in it .

Then inside the cage we see Keira still nurturing her little Zak, Daxter was behaving as if he where a criminal as he clanked on the bars with a metal mug from left to right ,and as for Jak he simply stood on the side of the cage thinking up a plan on how to rescue Tess from her captor and escape ,but so far came up with nothing.

And as he concentrated he then began to hear a vehicle humming from their left ,which happened to be a new kind of buggy designed to look like a jeep, and the people who were driving it happened to be two drunk soldiers ,carelessly crashing it into a flagpole and somehow its still in one piece not a scratch on it, making Jak wonder "how is that even possible?"

Then after their crash ,one of the drunk soldiers who got out of the vehicle started to talk, saying to his friend "man this new indestructible jeep buggy the colonal invented is so hard-core, I barely got a scratch on it" the other guy then adds in "dang right it is, I'd say it's so tought this baby could even brake through solid steel, thanks to that boost eco the colonel added in", hearing this Jak then knew how they where gonna escape after rescuing Tess, thinking "looks like I found us a getaway car."

Afterwards he then begins to wonder " but how do we get of this cage though", looking back at his friend to if he came up with a plan on how to get out of the cage ,only to see Daxter with a mocha in his paw drinking it ,with a look of shock on his face, while Daxter who noticed Jak's face asks "what you havent seen a mocha before ,come on get with the times Jak jeez."

"Daxter where exactly did you get that anyhow?" Jak asks the furry ottsel, only for him to reply back " what this, they have a latte machine in the cafeteria ,I just went to get one,while you where admiring the buggy" upon hearing this just now ,Keira who was now interested simply asked him "wait a minute, you easily got through these cage bars ,just to get yourself a mocha this late at night ,when you could have easily just used this opportunity to open the cage for the rest of us in here?"

Not understanding Keira's ,question Daxter answers her anyways saying "well yeah why, you want one too?" angering Keira more ,as she then begins to lose her mind and slaps Daxter hard across the face ,leaving a permanent hand mark on his left cheek which he will probably feel in a week or two.

Finally after that painful slap on the cheek, Daxter then got the idea what she was talking about, saying "oh I got ya now sweet cakes, not to worry orange lightning will get that cage door open in no time at all", he then gets out of the cage easily by slipping in between bars ,then climbing them to where the lockpad was, and then slips his hand in there to unlock the door.

And after a few scrapes and scratches on his arm and hand, he then finally manages to open the lock and release his friends from the cage ,only for Jak to thank his buddy, then later he turns to his wife and tells her " Keira you and Zak head for the buggy ,and without getting caught get yourselves out of here ,me and Daxter are going to find Tess well catch up when we can" ,Keira agrees to the plan and replies "alright be careful", before kissing him and doing as she was told.

"Now if I where Tess ,where would they keep me?" Jak asks himself, only for Daxter to pop out from his back ,and say "hey Jak leave the questions to me kay, now if I where Tess, where would they keep me?", thus making Jak think to himself "you have to be kidding me" ,then Jak says outloud "come on let's start looking" ,as he and Daxter started to look for Tess around the base.

* * *

Meanwhile with Tess we find her in the military storeroom inside a cage, as she hugs her knees as she then begins to worry if this was how her life was going to end ,without even getting a chance to meet the future child she and her Daxter are going to have ,and the only thing she can do now was hope for a miracle to get her out.

Poor Tess was then beginning to cry, as she said to herself "I bet Daxter is more depressed that he wont get to meet his future children than I am, oh Daxter Jak please don't let this happen to me" ,while she hugs her knees tighter than ever.

"Aw do you really mean that Tess how sweet, let's get you out of that cage and maybe I can say nice things about you, and our little guy too" Daxter says from an open window, as Tess was surprised to hear him, she then said to him "Daxter you came to rescue me, oh Daxie poo my hero!" in excitement, as Daxter then replies back to her" have no fear my sweet ,orange lightning is here to set you free!"

Entering the storeroom ,Daxter then asks himself before going to rescue Tess ,"why would anyone even need windows in a store-room, I mean what do they want us to see in here?", then he just shrugs his shoulders and continues toward where Tess was, and ready to unlock her imprisonment and escape with her and Jak after freeing her.

But right when Daxter got through opening the cage Tess was in ,a familiar voice from behind the two then began to say in a sinister voice "so you got out of your cage ,I should have figured that cage was two big for you", hearing this Daxter began to turn his head back in fear, to see who said this to him ,only to see that it was colonel Megan in shades, and holding some sort of grinding device in his right hand.

Daxter seeing this weapon asks the colonel "hey M-M-Megan, whats with the circlely doohickey?" as he steps back away from him ,that's when colonel Megan explains to them in a sarcastic tone saying "you know, I was going to have you sent to the coldest place on earth with the other 3,but since your here, how would you like to join this fine young lady into being grinded into a silk coat" ,shutting the door and window behind them real tight ,so they would not escape.

Tess who was now clinging to Daxter for dear life, says to him "save us orange lightning ,save your family" Daxter however now in a real dangerous situation, and with Tess actually watching, was in serious trouble ,and in so much pressure that he didn't know what to do ,as he thinks too himself "what am I going to do, if I do try to fight this guy I'm as good as dead ,but if I don't then Tess will see what a big phony I was," as Megan started to approach the two real slowly.

But before he got any closer to the two ,Tess then noticed Megan was then knocked unconscious falling backwards on the floor afterwards ,only to show Jak from behind with a crowbar ,which would explain how Megan got knocked unconscious ,Daxter however who saw this simply replied to Jak "Eh ,I could have done that, I was just waiting for the right moment" as he then does a heroic pose.

Jak who saw this then nodded his head and said "come on Dax ,the others are waiting for us" as he walks out, followed by Daxter who was now carrying Tess securely in his arms ,as they now making their way to the buggy with Keira and Zak.

**And here is where I stop and if you can please give me a good review on what you think of this chapter hopefully you liked it but if not oh well better luck next chapter for me**


	8. Onward and Out

After they find a way out of the base, they then head their way to the jeep buggy, where Keira and Zak are waiting for them, and when they reunited in the jeep ,Jak took the wheel of the vehicle and began to drive as fast as the machine could go, lucky the keys to it where still in the ignition.

But as they began to drive away however ,they where soon caught on hidden surveillance cameras, which caused the security alarm to set off, causing guards from each side of the M.O.R.O.N.S base to pursuit them all at once in their own buggys, seeing this Daxter tried to warn Jak saying "uhh Jak don't look now ,but it looks like we got a bunch of morons coming after us ,and boy are they mad.",

From behind them like Daxter had said ,where about a ton of soldiers chasing their tales, and over them happened to be the colonel himself ,colonel Megan who is now conscious again ,was standing on one of the buggys leading the army shouting "after them don't let them get away, I want that female ottsel alive!" as they chase the crew on a stolen buggy.

Tess who then hears this, begs Daxter to do something saying "save me Daxter, don't let them get me!" as she then clings on to him ,however Daxter who was now in the face of danger, was beginning to feel like hiding behind Tess instead of facing them like he would do in the stories he told Tess, but if he where to do that ,then Tess would find out that he was a fraud from the start and that the stories he told her where all lies.

On the other hand even if he did something to try to save Tess ,Daxter would end up either dead or worse ,"No wonder why Jak is such a grouch at times ,I can't handle these types of guys, what was I thinking"Daxter said, thank goodness for him Tess did not hear this ,then from one of the soldiers we hear him say " eat missile scum!" ,as he fires a missile from the bazooka that's aiming directly for them.

Seeing what cargo the buggy was carrying ,that's when Daxter got himself an idea that is sure to work for his reputation and himself, as he starts by telling Tess to take cover saying" Tess baby go take cover under the seats ,I have an idea that is sure to lure them away from us" ,afterwards Tess does as she's told knowing well Daxter knows what he's doing.

After Tess was safely out-of-the-way ,Daxter then began to proceed with his plan which included the cargo he saw, which was a drum full of motor oil, and what he planned to do was spill some over, and have the soldiers vehicles go off course to buy them some time to escape ,however there was one tiny flaw in the plan and that was Daxters size,which makes him unable to carry something as big as a drum.

But that didn't stop him from going through with it though ,and when Keira got a look at this while holding Zak, that's when she and Zak decided to lend a hand, saying "need a hand Daxter?" only for Daxter to reply kindly "sure ,thanks Keira" soon being able to push the barrel to where they want to spill it, and while they where doing so, we then see Megan in one of the buggys approaching them ,saying "were gaining on them go faster you slouches."

As they got closer and closer ,that's when they spilled the oil along with the drum, thus causing about every soldier to drive off course and into either each other or just end up having their vehicles flip, and as for Megan when his buggy hit the motor oil ,that's when he lost his balance and fell right into the motor oil ,thus causing him to lose the crew in the stolen vehicle.

After witnessing what had just happened and his failure occurring, caused the colonel to stand on his knees and scream so loud that the gang who were just a mile away now could barely hear him, "man dude relax its just motor oil get some more you have the money for it ,oh wait I just took it with me along with the unborn treasure I call my wife," Daxter says referring to the now defeated colonel ,only for Tess who saw it all ,to approach her man and hug him with supreme joy ,as she says "oh Daxter you saved us honey ,oh thank you thank you!" followed by Zak who then picks them both up and hugs them too ,saying "thank you for saving us uncle Daxter!"

"That's nice Zak now can you please stop hugging me now ,I think uncle Daxter just broke his spine" Daxter asks the little Jak look-alike ,only for the little guy to do so and drop him and Tess back on the ground lucky they landed on their feet ,and then Keira picks Jack back up and say "oh Zak ,even if you look just like your dad ,you have your mothers kind heart" before kissing him on the cheeks.

Daxter then turns to his freind Jak ,and says "hey buddy hows about we get this baby outta this sand pit?" only for Jak to reply back to him, saying "way ahead of ya Daxter" before kicking it into high gear ,and when it was activated that's when the speed of the vehicle increased ,as it began to drive at light speed ,with only this said by Keira" at this speed ,well reach Dranbrar forest in no time" before they where out of the desert ,but who knows what Dangers or environments they'll encounter next?

**And here we are at an end to another chapter sorry for it being short but in the next one I promise Ill focus more on who the story is really focused on in the meantime if you want please give me a good review on this one and Ill see how it can also be improved**


	9. A month later

A month later has passed and we now find the gang all in the buggy ,as Jak drives through miles of desert still seeing no sign of civilization, and while trying to keep himself awake which was hard, seeing that he was busy driving for one month not getting enough sleep ,while his friends and family on the other hand are peacefully sleeping on the back of the buggy, as if they had their own personal chauffeur to drive them around.

And when Jak saw his said friends doing this ,he then rudely wakes him up by crudely honking the buggy horn so load that it not only woke them up ,but also keeps them awake as punishment for believing Jak would do all the work while they did nothing ,even if they end up eventually deaf "Ah what gives Jak ,you want to blow our heads off?" Daxer asks after being rudely awakened ,only for Jak to answer back in the cruelest way possible "zip it rodent boy, if I don't get any sleep no one else here does ,and you can bet I'll live up to that promise!"

"Yeah yeah what ever you say crazy McGee, I'm getting me some more shut-eye" Daxter says ,doubting that his best friend would do such a thing ,however Jak proved him wrong by actually honking the buggy horn louder than before, this time actually almost making him fall off the buggy ,lucky Tess saved his life afterwards ,that's when Jak asked him "so did you still think I was exaggerating when I said no one gets sleep?" ,only for Tess to take Jaks side or once saying "well honey Jak does have a point, I mean he has done all the work."

Daxter who has then gained his balance again, not wanting to cause more trouble simply just says "whatever fine no sleeping, jeez someone woke up on the wrong side of the jeep" ,as Jak then continues to drive while he kept his word ,and until they found civilization the crew in the buggy all had to suffer from lack of sleep.

* * *

After 3 more whole days of driving through nothing but desert, we now see our heroes along with their loved ones with sandbags in their eyes ,and tired looks on their faces trying their best to keep themselves awake ,avoiding an ear rape of an awakening Jak will give if failing to do so.

Suddenly when Daxter turns to Jak to ask him "so mr stay awake until we can't feel our eyelids ,where are going from here huh?" with some effort keeping awake only to realize that Jak had already fallen asleep driving ,while the buggy was still in motion "oh so we can't sleep ,but our glorious leader can? ,well we'll see about that" Daxter says when he saw his best friend sleeping at the wheel.

To punish him Daxter moves Jaks head away from the wheel and honks the horn so load ,that Jak woke up screaming and with both hands off the wheel ,causing the buggy to swerve and spin around so much that it eventually ended up crashing into a large canyon, lucky however that the car didn't break ,but as for Jak although after seeing this turns his attention to Daxter ,and shouts angrily at Daxter "Daxter what gives, you almost got us killed?"

"Hey its your fault you didn't keep your eyes on the road, in fact you had them closed and off to dreamland" Daxter says ,before realizing another result of the crash, saying "oh no Tess!" as he returns to the cargo hold ,where he finds Tess rubbing he head which hit the side of the jeep ,and in worry Daxter approaches and asks her "Tess honey are you OK?", only for Tess to reply "I'm fine I just hit my head, and our kid is OK too its still intact" ,as she and Daxter both look down at her now swollen belly.

Keira who just gained conciousness after she hit her head on another side of the jeep from protecting Zak,also saw Tess's swollen belly and in shock she said "Tess your stomach its developing the child, hold still a minute I gotta see if ts boy or girl" pulling out a very familiar device, which happened to be the same one Megan had which identified Tess's pregnancy, in fact it is that device.

"Wow Keira how did you get you hands on Megan's toy?" Daxter asks her ,only to be replied back by her saying "I swiped it from his office ,while you guys were looking for Tess ,before I escaped to the buggy, now Tess hold still while I try to see what you and Daxter are having" as she turns to Tess ,and begins to hold the device up to the two month pregnant ottsels stomach.

As it began to scan Tess the device then began to make a crackling sound like a metal detector, and after it finished scanning ,on the device screen it then shows a green plus on the screen which meant that she was pregnant ,and a group of red letters that spell out UNDEVELOPED ,meaning the child is still undecided if it was a boy or girl.

Daxter who saw this ,then made a conclusion what it was saying "aw great its busted ,what kind of machine did you pick up anyhow?" earning an ear pull from Keira ,then suddenly Jak who was now fast asleep again ,was then awakened by the terror of Keira's ear pull too ,adding in "and as for you how dare you do to sleep on your wife like this ,even when she's nursing our child by herself?" ,and seeing the pain his mom is enduring on his father and Daxter, Zak began to laugh at their misfortune.

While all this was occuring however, an overwhelming shadow which stands right in front of the crew, then begins to ask"hey what is going on out here?", and when the crew stop where they are after hearing this, thats when they see right in front of them, a tiny man who was also a precurser with practically no hair on his head ,and wearing a casual suit who really meant no harm, saying in a timid voice "oh your travelers, forgive me I'm so sorry sometimes I always act this way when I have company over."

"Wonder how he acts with trespassers yeesh pal get some extra pairs of glasses why don't ya" Daxter whispers making her giggle a little and then Jak who was half tired smacks Daxter on the back of the head telling him "be nice!" as Daxter then covers it afterwards saying "ow what did I do?" playing innocent with Jak then after noticing the state the team was in the little old man then states "oh look at you all you must have had a long day why don't you all come inside my inn and make yourselves at home while I tend to your vehicle free of charge."

Signaling them to follow him afterwards to what was behind the canyon they crashed into, turns out it was really a castle like inn ,that read _Welcome to the Canyon Layar Inn,_ and to Daxters surprise when he saw the inn thats, when he begins to reply "wow what a large place ,I'm starting to like this geezer already" only for the little man to hear this ,and reply "oh well arent you sweet ,thank you now let's get you checked in shall we?" as they enter the inn.

**Sorry to say but Im afraid Ill have to cut it short here for now but in the next chapter there will be more Tess and Daxter moments after I update I hope you all enjoyed this one and if you please tell me what you think I would be happy to hear your opinion**


	10. In the Inn

**Hello fellow readers this is FR20 speaking telling you that I'm going to take a different approach to the chapter like telling it through the point of view of Daxter and Tess from now on starting with this chapter and if you don't like it don't read anymore than besides this P.O.V. idea was requested by a guy named Dark eco freak so lets give him credit on this new way of telling the story **

Later inside as we see the small man escort the crew to their respective rooms ,and then realising what he forgot to do then introduces himself saying "oh silly me I almost forgot my name is professor Cyrille Dain and I am the manager of this inn, and just so you know if you need anything at all then come speak with me and I'll be sure to settle whatever your need is.

"Uh very nice to meet you doc, but I think we got everything under control here, so if you can just-" Daxter says before he was interrupted by the professor, then saying "alright then but I must warn you ,I have a strict rule in my inn, which is everyone even couples must stay in rooms with a same gender person, nothing personal it is our rules and I hope you'll understand?"

Creating an awkward moment for the gang, we then hear Keira ask in a state if surprise "OK, but what if it's a pregnant woman?" only for the professor to ask "that depends ,how many months pregnant is it?" only for Jak to answer him saying "2 why ask?", only for the professor to reply "then she must still follow rules like everyone else even if she's pregnant unless she goes into labor ,this means she must share a room with the other young woman, while you 3 young men sleep in another, no exceptions forgive me but they are the rules and here are your room keys."

"Enjoy you stay here my young friends ,now if you'll excuse me I've got some very personal studying to attend to ,hope you all have a nice rest" he says before leaving.

_And now we cut to a point of view of Daxter and Tess for those who testify about this let me know right away and I'll stop_

**Daxter's P.O.V. **So after the old geezer left, that's when we all went into our separate rooms, and what we got was a room that had anything you'd find at a hotel ,king sized beds which where a different kind each, a mini fridge each for 2 people, a 50 inch flat screen TV ,and top it off the room had the style of Sandover Village ,and when I saw all this ,here is what I said "my god I think I'm in heaven, somebody pinch me."

That's when the little pipsqueak Zak there did what I just said and pinched me right on my side, boy did that kid know how to pinch, "I pinched you uncle Daxter are you awake now?", note to self smack Jak across the face, and make him explain to his son about what expressions later ,but for now I was too excited on the room we where in, and simply went for one of the beds saying "dibs on the front bed called it!" ,making my way to the bed that was right in front of my sight.

But when I landed on the bed however, it felt smooshy like I just landed in Krews stomach ,then next thing I knew, the bed suddenly decided to shoot me straight toward the ceiling as if I where some sort of cannonball, then when I came down from the ceiling and onto the hard floor, I then got up with bruises on my body, turn to Jak and tell him "next time we pick beds you go first, what kind of bed was that anyhow?"

Jak who was laughing at my antic just now, tells me the bed that nearly killed me happened to be a water-bed ,really I mean seriously what complete whack job would want to sleep on a mattress full of water?,who invented this type of bed for that matter?, and to top it off well duh it tried to kill me!

But I did call dibs on it so I guess I have no other choice but to give it a try ,but that didn't mean I have to enjoy sleeping in it! At least that's what I told Jak ,however I then hear this little voice say to me "I'll sleep with you uncle Daxter" ,which happened to be Zak who was clinging to his father like some sort of koala ,but I accepted his offer anyway saying "aww you mean it? Thanks kiddo at least someone shows sympathy for me" as I refer to Jak ,who was now sitting in the other bed as he says emotionless "whatever."

Afterwords I started to then think about Tess and the kid she's carrying ,and ask myself "I wonder how Tess and Keira are doing without us ? Man oh man I wish I knew" As I then get picked up by the little Jak look-alike, and placed gently right into a pillow of the water-bed while I was thinking.

**Tess P.O.V. **After we went our separate ways, me and Keira when we got to our room ,got a good look at what was inside ,which happened to be a room all covered in pink ,lilac, and purple wallpaper, and the furniture we had been totally off the hook, there was an indoor hair salon, an indoor pool ,a 20 inch screen ,and even a bed for each of us , boy was it perfect.

Seeing how awesome the room was we both then say in unison "let's try it out" in excitement ,and after doing so we found the room loads of fun, in fact the room was so exciting that it made me even forget all the trouble we went through until now ,but that didn't stop me from thinking about my Daxter, and the new life we will be having when our kids are born ,and all the stories Daxter will tell them man wont they be proud to have a hero for a dad ,at least that's what I thought.

"Tess you wouldn't be thinking about Daxter again would you?" Keira asked me, I wonder how she knew though, eh no matter she asked so I answered her saying "guilty as charged ,but I can't help it he is just so dreamy, how can you not think about him?" however Keira replied to my question saying "oh I could think of a few reasons how to do so" ,making me wonder if that was a joke or not.

Well anyways we then spent more time together talking about our respective guys throughout the day, and everything that happened before this journey began, all up until it was now getting dark out ,because when it did that's when we got a chance to sleep in our respective beds, too eager to wait until the day when we would be well rested and back on our feet again.

**Daxter P.O.V.**: After the whole day went by ,it was now time to hit the hay, and man was today fun ,heck it was so fun I barely even forgot about Tess and the newborn kid ,but then throughout the day something occurred to me up until now, that was how long where we planning on staying here?, then that's when we got the notice from Mr dwarf footman (professor Cyrille Dain) that our ride wont be fixed till next month ,which of course answers how long were staying in this inn.

Then the next thought that came to my head though ,was what I asked Jak saying "say where do you think the dwarf footman was all day, I know he has to take care of bussiness but jeez you think he would be finished by now" ,but then my attitude changed to thinking eh whatever, I'm sure it whatever he had to do wasnt that suspicious ,before going back to sleep and there is where I end my P.O.V.

_End P.O.V_

While the gang where asleep in the

While the gang where asleep in their rooms, we now see professor Cyrille Dain on the phone with somebody in his office ,as he is then seen with information about female ottsels and pregnancy, as he then talks on the phone saying "yes hello its me ,yes I seen to have whom you're looking for right here sir, one of the rarest ottsels there are here in my inn worth millions, whats that you'll come the next month for it ,alright I'll make sure it doesn't go anywhere till then,talk to you soon , good-bye" hanging up afterwards, looking back at his 'guests' and says to himself "terribly sorry my friends ,but you seem to have what we want " ,as he then shows a glimmer on one of his eyes.

**And here we end this chapter I hope it was enjoyable to you all and if you want please tell me how you like it in your review and I promise soon you will see more of Daxter and Tess in their moments real soon in the next chapter**


	11. Tess's Results

**Daxter's** **P.O.V:**It had already almost been one month later since we had lived in the inn, and already we where having a good time the month flew by as if it where only one week,although we did have some days where we had our problems(_mostly Daxter and the water-bed_) ,but that isn't important now.

What was important however was what happened one night in the lobby ,while Jak and Keira where smooching, and Zak was in his room takin a nap ,me and the missis where in the ladies bedroom, where I was tellen another orange lightning story, and as always I had a captive audience which was Tess, hey don't judge me please it's a captive audience to me!

Anyway I was then telling Tess the time orange lighting took out a 10 pound gorronkey Praxis charged at us ,by simply luring off track with a banana I caught the cyborg walnut for brains off guard ,and let him have it with a swift kick straight to his face, by then that's well I had Tess laughing as she then hugs me afterwards saying "oh Daxter ,that was the best story I've heard yet, and when our kids our born I can't t until you tell them this story too."

When I felt Tess close to me with that hug, all my worries than slip away from my mind, and all I could feel was nothing else but joy and happiness from the times me and Tess where together, from when we 1st met to the day she first transformed into an ottsel good times, but that didn't excuse the fact that I was going to have little Daxters who would probably ruin moments like this.

But on the bright side it would be kind of fun to have a little orange lighting running around the house trying to be just like his old man ,and that way when I die he could be the new generation orange lightning in a few years from now, now that I can count on, then while I was thinking all this, that's when I hear my sweet Tess ask me in a very soft voice" Daxter, I was wondering will it matter to you if our kid would have been different if we were still human?"

Hearing what Tess was trying to say I didn't catch on that fast though so I asked her "what are you trying to tell me my sweet little ottsel queen?" Tess then tries to explain what she meant by saying "I mean before we became ottsels I was wondering if we could have remained human and still have met do you think we could still have fallen in love up to this point even to a point where we are at now?"

Now understanding this, I gave her my full answer saying "Tess what are you saying, you don't like being this way?", only for Tess to answer back shyly "is that too much to ask?", that's when I felt insulted when I heard that I felt like I didn't even know Tess anymore, before I answer back to her "what are you saying "Tess are you saying that you don't wanna be an ottsel and be with me anymore?"

Tess then replies sad to me saying " well when you put it that way", this made me explain to Tess what a big mistake she's making, saying "Tess are you saying you want to go against fate ?,that's crazy fate was the one that brought us here, that brought me to you ,that made us ottsels for some reason ,and you want to deny all this really?" ,So afterwards Tess went silent staring blankly at me after my explanation.

**Tess P.O.V.:**After hearing all that Daxter said, I then had a moment to think back to all the times I spent with Daxter ,as I was then frozen solid ,and that the only thing that came through my mind was what Daxter said about how fate worked out for us, I didn't know what to say or what to do, and Daxter who then notices me frozen ,then begins to show concern for me saying "Tess honey are you OK ?, are you stressed ,do you want me to give you a massage?"

That's when I then started to form tears through my eyes ,as I now realize the biggest mistake I made about changing fate, that I soon began to cry, Daxter then shows more concern for me asking "whoa Tess what's the matter, did I say something wrong ,I'm sorry I -I thought I was helping but- ,maybe I should shut up" giving up on cheering me up.

However I didn't think so, so I proved it by leaning onto Daxter and hug him, as I then whisper to his ear afterwards saying "oh Daxter you don't ever stop being you", as I then feel his hands rubbing my back and whispering into my ear saying "you know I wont Tess, I love you" then beginning to kiss me right in the lips giving me hope again, then suddenly everything goes black.

* * *

**Daxter's P.O.V:**The next day early in the morning, I then found myself waking up back in the boys bedroom, still remembering what went on last night ,and I suppose Jak and found me with Tess and decided to take me here to keep me from getting into trouble, but I digress cause the dream I had sure did me some good.

Next thing I knew I then heard some sort of noise come from the bathroom, and seeing that I'm the only one up I decided to check it out myself, and when I got to the bathroom, to my surprise the noise happened to be Tess throwing up in the sink, and whats more her stomach has now increased 2 times the size it was before.

Soon when I realized this I then decide to join her as she was then washing her lunch down the drain by running water all over it that's when I greeted her saying "morning Tess how did you sleep last night and whats up with the hangover?"

"It's not a hangover Daxter I think I'm starting to have morning sickness" Tess says ,as she then begins to lay on the floor ,and that's when I tried to talk to her saying "wow already oh boy looks like time sure flies when traveling", then Tess went back to the sink and continued to lose more of her lunch, before I started to do something and say "here Tess why don't you rest on orange lightning's chest for a bit ,and when you feel like vomiting I'll be there to take care of it kay?"

Tess soon after she stopped throwing up ,thanks me for this saying "aw Daxter that's so sweet thanks, oh I don't know what I'd do without my Daxie poo" ,then that's when I placed my hand on her stomach very gently, and soon felt it thump in my hand letting us know the kid has finally grown some legs ,and me and Tess where the first to know ,making this a proud day for us ,and an even more prouder day for orange lighting ,then about 3 minutes later afterwards Tess fell asleep in my hot chest ,so I decided to quietly take her back to her bed and leave her to her dreams, while I stay by her side if she gets sick again, and to be with the little sprout in Tess's stomach.

And it was like that throughout the whole morning, before I joined her in dream land ,and from there it was nothing but smooth sailing with just me and Tess.

* * *

That afternoon we where then all gathered together after I told Jak the big news about Tess ,and where we met happened to be in the lounging room where we all gather around the 3 month pregnant Tess around a sofa she was sitting on, as Keira then begins to re-scan Tess's stomach with Megan's toy ,to see how far the baby has come before it is born.

"Fingers crossed everyone, whatever Tess is going to have is not going to be changing who I am ,Ill still be orange lightning even if the kid is a boy or a girl" I said so sure of myself, however after saying this ,that's when I hear Keira then reply back to me saying "or twins", this causes me to be surprised what I heard ,only for me to then reply back "Twin as in two ?,well I guess" trying to shake it off.

Then Jak adds in this saying " make that quadruplets", as he then sees what was on the screen of on the pregnancy scanner ,which revealed the inside of Tess's stomach like an x-ray showing little life forms all bunched up together ,as my eyes soon widen by what I heard, causing me to then freeze in place saying to myself "q-q-quadruplets?"

And then the final result seen ,caused both Keira and Jak to gasp in shock by what they are now seeing ,after regaining consciousness that's when I ask Jak in shock"so uh Jak ,what does that thing say I'm having?" that's when I then heard from Keira ,saying in more surprise then me "Daxter I-I can't believe it ,you and Tess are going to be parents of quintuplets" after hearing this, that's when we hear from Tess, as she says in a joyful tone " Daxter isn't that great ,were going to be having five little children to take care of, isn't that cool?"

However I wasn't listening when she said this ,maybe because I was now completely shocked after hearing that I was going to be a dad to five little ottsel babies!, Instead I answer to this by saying "fi-fi-five little -,I'm going to have q-q-q-quint-t-t-t-t-,m-me a d-d-d-dad to f-f-f-" before I lose consciousness and faint right on the floor ,and there is when I heard from Zak who was now being picked up by his mom, ask "daddy is uncle Daxter going to be OK?", only for Jak to answer in a heartwarming tone saying "oh he's fine kiddo, he just over excited because he's going to be a daddy to five little babies" I wish I was ,but unfortunately for Jak I wasn't ,in fact I was the opposite I was now PETRIFIED!

**And as promised here is the next chapter I hope this pleases the lot of you if it does please review and I shall continue with the next chapter.**


	12. His Fears ,Her Help

**Daxter's** **P.O.V:**I could not believe what I just heard ,I'm gonna be a dad to 5 little ottsels, 5 drooling ,destructive, noisy ,ottsel babies and I can't handle 5 babies ,let alone Zak.

And to think just protecting her from being grinded into gold is one thing, now I have to handle that while I have to handle delivering 5 monsters ,I don't even think I can even handle being a dad to that many kids ,I'm starting to get scared to death here!

Anyways after Tess wakes me up from my unconsciousness after I fainted ,that's when I began to scream from the top of my lungs ,then for no apparent reason I then got up on my feet and shout "no no no forget it ,there's no way I'm going to be that devoted to taking care of that many kids ,and you can't make me neither!"pointing to Tess.

Then afterwards Tess tries to calm me down by saying "whoa easy Daxter I'm here for you ,you're not alone I'm sure together we can handle caring for 5 of our own children, your just stressed, here why don't you and I go upstairs to the males room and play a game of hooked 5" ,however hearing the word 5 traumatized me for life ,because of how many kids I'm going to have ,so right when Tess tried to grab my shoulder ,that's when I began to scream and ran for cover in my room.

* * *

**Tess P.O.V.:**Poor Daxter he must be more stressed then I thought when I saw him run to his room in fear ,I think he's still exhausted from what we went through so far, so I decided to go check up on him, while Jak and Keira decided to talk among themselves about something unimportant at the moment.

When I got to the boy's room ,I find Daxter under the covers of Jaks bed ,seeing how his is a water-bed and he couldn't make it keep still for him to hide in it properly, I then decided to join him climbing Jaks bed to reach the stressed future daddy.

When I got up there that's when I try to calm Daxter down, by telling him "aw Daxter I know your scared about having uh the kids inside me ,but look on the bright side Keira told me that sometimes kids are a handful ,but when time goes by you'll grow to love them, cool huh?" However Daxters reply to this was "no!" ,While still hiding under the covers.

I didn't give up there though as I then approach the frightened ottsel, and add in "aw Daxter don't be like this honey, I mean think of all the positive stuff having this much children will have on us" ,only for Daxter to ask her as he got his head halfway out of the covers, saying "like what?"

There's when I begin to explain everything about the good things about having a child, saying "well for one you can at least tell your orange lightning stories to them ,and they can see how cool you are" there's when Daxter asks me" tell me something I don't know?"

"OK well other than your stories, having kids wont be that bad once they get to know who their parents are ,and they'll know who to come to if they are scared" I explain more to him ,hoping it would work however surprisingly it didn't.

Then I decide to let it go saying "Aww Daxter I know how it feels having a child for the first time too, in fact my mom to me when I was a girl, that when I was born ,she was nervous about what her life would be like if she decided to have me , so you know what I'm going to do for you ,not talk about it anymore would that be OK?" ,that's when I hear Daxter then says to me "that would be nice", as he then comes out of the covers relieved.

Soon when he does come out completely, that's when we then began to change the subject ,and talk about something else ,and from there that's when Daxter was back to his perky self again.

* * *

Later that day after getting Daxter out of his nervous zone, we then went to the inn bar where I decided to treat myself and Daxter to some non alchoholic drinks ,hoping to completely calm Daxter down, eventually it worked.

"You know I'm starting to feel better already ,in fact I'm starting to forget why I even got nervous in the first place", Daxter says taking a drink from his mug ,as I gaze at him in astonishment on how the orange lightning who took down 10 or more bad guys with just one kick ,is now married to me and having 5 cute little spawns of us, almost preparing to meet us.

Then just when Daxter finishes ,that's when I ask him "Daxter if one of our kids is a boy ,would you mind if we called him Daxter Jr or Li'l Dax?" only for Daxter to turn to me, and ask "why would you ask me this ,of course you can?" I then roll my eyes away from him ,then replying "oh no reason I was just thinking, If one of my kids are a boy ,I might as well name him after my hero out of the other 4 kids in our quintuplets."

However I set him off by mistake when I said this, and that's when Daxter with wide eyes shouted "Q-Q-Q-QUINTUPLETS ,AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" leaving the inn bar back to his room ,leaving me alone with my kids ,as I then begin to hear his screams fade away.

That's when I thought to myself that perhaps he needs a little more time to get used to the fact that I'm going to be having five baby ottsels ,so I decided to just enjoy my drink ,and hope things will get better in the morning although have a sinking feeling about professor Dain like as if he where up to something but what?"

* * *

**Daxter's** **P.O.V.:**After I returned under the covers of Jaks bed ,I then say to myself "there's no way I can handle 5 little monsters roaming around my space ,even if Tess tries to convince me that it's a good thing" ,as I then lay there scared to death ,just wishing that this day did not happen, and that we could go back to our lives ,and not know how many kids orange lightning is going to suffer living with.

Then suddenly somebody then came into our room and placed something on my back that was so heavy that it nearly gave out my back ,as I shouted "ouch hey I'm hiding here!" ,only to show that it was just Jak that just placed a package on my back ,now removing it from there and placed it on the bed ,saying "whoa sorry Dax didn't notice you there ,so whats up why are you hiding in my bed?"

So after explaining everything to him about Tess having 5 kids ,and how it's freaking me out ,and the only thing he said in response was "you have the problem sooner or later Dax, I mean they are **your** kids Tess is carrying" the only reply I gave to that though was "some friend you are, by the way whats in the package?"

Jak then answers me saying "oh this, well this happens to be the type of food Tess seemed to have a craving for, Keira told me what they where when she was hanging out with her in their room,so I decided to do her some good ,and buy what she might have a craving for" ,showing me the contents of the package ,consisting of 5 cases of peanut butter, 30 cans of pizza sauce, 8 jars of pickles, a whole wheel of Swiss cheese ,and necessities to make dough.

"What did Keira tell you Tess craved exactly?" that's when Jak told me ,replying "a peanut butter and pickle pizza" ,this got me to point out "now that doesn't make sense, she already has cheese to cover up the sauce what's the peanut butter for?", That's when Jak explained "forgot to mention, Tess likes her peanut butter over the melted cheese so that's why?"

Man was it me or did Tess now develop a sick appetite ,next thing you know Jak will be telling me that Tess would also like a turkey burger with whipped cream for desert, and it turns out he did ,and then do I dare ask "and how are we gonna make such a weird dish?", then there's where it gets worse when Jak answers me saying "we're not but you are."

"Are you crazy how do you expect me to make a pizza that big for the hungry Tess?" I ask Jak, however only answers me by saying " just kidding pal ,come on let's get some sleep, Zak wanted to sleep with him mom tonight so it's just us now."

Oh great a night alone surviving on that so-called bed that could kill me anytime ,or so I thought, cause when I jumped on it again, that's when it just took me on a ride at first, but then it calmed down when I kept still on it, soon it felt kind of nice when it's not already in push Daxter off it mode.

Soon we said our good nights to each other, and took another cruise down dream city ,but I do have a sneaking suspicion about that old dinosaur professor Dain ,we haven't seen him around much ,but whatever he is up to, I doubt he wanted to welcome us just because he was being generous, but for now I put that whole theory aside and decided to get some sleep.

**And heres where Ill stop hope it was enjoyable please let me know if you like it or not and if you don't then I will do better in the next chapter**


	13. what the Inn realy was

It was now the middle of the night and everybody was fast asleep even the ottsel couple ,but down at the front door of the inn knocking for entry ,we finally see professor Dain as he then arrives at the front door, and when he answers it in enters a strange shadowy figure ,that appears to be larger than professor Dain.

"Ah dear brother you came I ,was worried that you wouldn't ,but who doesn't am I correct?" Dain said to the man at the door ,only to reveal himself to be a human sized precursor like business person, with black hair, an indigo business suit ,a red tie ,and black shiny shoes ,who came in saying "are you kidding brother ,I wouldn't miss this opportunity for anything else in the world, especially for something this valuable" talking in a stereotypical business man type tone.

Looking around afterwards he then asks Dain "so where is that pregnant ottsel I've heard so much about?" only for Dain to reply by whispering" shh she's upstairs asleep in the women's bedroom and however she brought along some freinds but I have a brilliant plan on how you can claim her" as he then whispers in his ear on how he plans to capture the female ottsel.

* * *

**Tess P.O.V.: **While I was sleeping in the bedroom with Keira, we where enjoying a long days rest, when suddenly I heard voices from outside my door ,talking about something that I could not understand, then seeing how I was now awake I decided to get out of bed and get me a glass of water, so I can go back to sleep afterwards.

But when I got out of the room however, there I saw Mr. Dain whom was standing outside the door ,staring down at me saying "oh hello my dear, I didn't expect you to be up this late?", however I cleared things up for him saying "oh no, actually I just got up for a glass of water ,what are you doing up and here more importantly?"

Then from the hard way that's where I learn what he was going to do ,and why we never see him around much, as I then see a tall shadowing figure over my head say to me "well my dear, to put it bluntly we are here for you ,more importantly your value" before extending a hand for me, as I just stand there already frightened by what stands in front of me.

* * *

**Daxter's P.O.V: **Trying to get some sleep I had no idea what was going on outside with all that chit-chat, the only thing I was interested in was getting some shut-eye ,but I knew that was not going to last long ,when I then heard Tess scream out "AAH!"

Then that's when we did something by getting out of bed, and going outside the room to see what was happening that caused Tess to scream ,and to our surprise Tess was being kidnapped by a tall frightening figure ,who was so tall he was even taller than Jak.

And when we got a good look at him he turned out to be some sort of business person, who had a weirdo way of talking ,and boy if you look at his hairstyle I would say this guy uses way too much hair gel, man dude cut back I thought as I stare at him.

"Why look whose out of bed ,glad to finally meet at last boys ,Dick Dains the name business and dealing is my game" this weirdo says to us ,while he shakes our hands in a very odd and fast way, and boy did hid breath smell funny it smells like he was gargling apple juice and steak sauce at the same time, and what's weirder about him is the monkey sit he calls a fashion trend.

So anyways afterwards that's when Keira woke up to this guy too, and with Zak in her arms of course, asking "Tess what's going on why did you scream?" ,finally realizing why when she got a good look at the guy holding her.

That's when the Jak soon began to realize "now I get it ,this Inn was a set up just to let our guards down ,so they can have the advantage" there's when that lunatic replied to what Jak concluded ,saying "right you are Jackie boy, and for your prize here is where you've been really staying" and it turns out we where actually in an underground hideout.

And all that awesome Inn stuff we saw earlier ,turned out to be realistic holograms with a realistic feel apparently, and to think no wonder why that water-bed tried to kill me ,but getting back on subject here now, we were trapped and Dain the dwarf was really a forgotten metal head freak.

What's worse is what he did afterwards which was trapping us all each in a chair, then strapped our arms and legs to it ,except for me they trapped me in a chair where my body was strapped into it ,and Tess well the Dain bros just held onto her as Dick began talking to us, saying "I hope you enjoy those chairs my friends ,they are a one of a kind all-purpose prison chairs good for any prisoner."

"What gives Professor why are you doing this?" Jak asks the guy who became a half man half monster like metal head ,saying in response "why isn't it obvious ,were after your pregnant ottsel friend of course, don't you know she is worth billions to anyone who has never seen an ottsel like this?" ,as he carrying Tess as if she where a tissue, which really upset me on the inside.

Afterwards he turns our attention over to Dick who then begins to explain to us financial stuff about Tess, which involved why people are after Tess ,in which by saying " you see my friend ,these days its hard to find 1 pregnant ottsel these days due to all of them being extinct, and there are barely any left but seeing your little girlfriend here, this raises our financial opportunity ,and if you let us take her now we will exchange to you, freedom from having children and you can be a free man again what do you say?"

It seemed like I had a choice on my hands that was so hard, either it was to be free from little demons and away from this crazy place without Tess ,or Bare with the kids I'm having with Tess, and get the heck out of this place with her and have these guys come after us ,man am I in the middle now.

** And here is where we stop the story for now sorry for the delay a lot of stuff has happened that it got me off track from the story so anyway will Daxter make the right choice and show Tess he is responsible or at least can be find out in the next chapter and for those who liked this story please give me your best reviews**


	14. Escape

**Daxter: P.O.V.:**"So have you made your decision?" Dick asks me I didn't know what to do ,do I give up Tess or my life man it was oh so hard what can I do what should I do?

However don't think orange lightning is not out yet so here's what I do which is outsmart this nut case starting by whispering into Jak's ear about my plan after he confirmed it Dick who was now beginning to be impatient then asks me "well have you decided yet I don't like to be kept waiting FYI so what's it gonna be?"

After much thought put into it, I then decided by answering the guy "actually I have, I decided that you are crazy if you think you can take Tess away from me, screw it!" only for Cyrille to reply for his brother saying "then you us no choice", as he then shows the gang what he and his brother really where ,which happened to be a two-headed metal head with wings ,how was that even possible I ask myself ,then that's when I realize that this was the reason we where the only ones here,it was because apparently these guys ate whoever they could find stranded out in the desert.

And when it let go of Tess that's when I jumped in to catch her in my arms before we escaped the mad house ,bad news however was that when we tried to escape with the buggy we got here on, we now find it all in a wreck, hinting us that the metal heat freak back there ate our only hope of escape.

There's when I decided to do something about this craziness, and said to the girls "ladies get out of here as fast as you can, leave this two-headed monster to us ,we'll catch to you later after were sure to send it right back to its mother", there's when Tess called out to me while leaving with Keira and Zak ,saying "hit it once for me my Daxie poo", as I assure that I will by blowing a kiss at her in response ,before we get on with fighting the thing and by we I mean Jak.

It starts out with Jak dodging the first attack thrown at him when the thing starts to shoot acid from his mouth ,then that's where Jak shoots it back with his blaster and shot it through its stomach, but then the thing counter attacks with a tail whack ,but Jak dodges and counters with a kick to his chest ,and knocks the creäture into the ground ,then the fight ended when Jak blasted the thing into oblivion.

After doing so we then decided to catch up with the others ,leaving me to say "man that battle was too easy ,wait till the girls hear how I took that thing out ,oh and don't worry Jak I'll mention all your part too" before leaving that crazy place.

* * *

By the time we caught up with the girls, we where in the same situation as before stuck walking in the middle of the desert ,but there where at least 2 bright sides to this, one being that it was nighttime so that means we could walk on desert easily without burning our toes or feet, second I at least got to tell Tess another orange lightning story on what happened today you know when she isn't losing her lunch.

Hours have passed throughout walking through nothing but sand ,that is until we finally decided to camp out for tonight and boy where we tired from walking ,glad the two decided to stop for a moment to rest ,and to make things even better me and Tess finally got a chance to relax by each others side, while Jak and Keira nurture young sleeping Zak ,while thinking to themselves that someday when he gets older he will be like his father but good thing Tess didn't hear this.

Soon after a few minutes pass we where all already fast asleep ,already looking forward to tomorrow hopefully not being so bad then what it was already.

Pretty soon later that night while I was having one of the greatest dreams of my life,that's when I was suddenly woken up by Tess ,who then says to me "Daxter I'm hungry" ,only for me to reply "OK and what do you want me to do about it ?", that's when I hear her say "make me a peanut butter pickle pizza please?" ,now at that I simply said to her "what do I look like your personal chef get Jak to make it for you."

"He's sleeping I didn't want to disturb him" Tess said, as I then replied back to her "oh but you'd rather disturb me instead?" only for Tess to nod her head at me ,and seeing how were the only two awake I decided to give in and make her a stupid pizza.

Half an hour later after finally making her the pizza, right when I was about to go back to sleep, I then hear her say "Daxter, aren't you gonna feed me?" I could not beleave what she was saying ,so I answer her saying "why ,you've got two arms that aren't broken ,why don't you feed yourself?" then Tess takes me to a guilt road saying "funny I thought seeing that its your babies I'm carrying, I thought you would show a teensy bit more support for them, by at least being there with me all the way until their born" seeing how now I feel guilty, I decided to do as she says and feed her.

After doing so she then asks me "Daxter ,if we do have these children and one of them became the new orange lightning, do you think you could teach him some of your awesome moves?" ,now to that I reply "oh yeah sure I will, I'll teach them all I know my pet" however what I didn't count on ,was Tess saying "and when they get a load of how you fight ,they will be talking about you to even to kids who say they think their parents can take you down ,so you can show them that you're not a force to be reckoned with ,and be a perfect bodyguard to them too."

Bodyguard!? ,as in a guy who has to face people b-b-bigger than m-me is what I thought to myself ,and Tess doesn't even know that Jak is always the one doing all the fighting, oh boy I felt so nervous I was sweating up a storm ,then saying to her "m-m-me f-facing b-bi-b-big" ,and right then that's when I once again faint on the ground.

**Tess P.O.V.: **After Daxter faints again, that's when I think to myself that he must be stressed from that fight from earlier ,so as a reward for saving my life I then join him as he lays there and sleep in his arms, hoping that when he wakes up he will feel much more better with me by his side.

**Finally another chapter done I hope you all enjoyed it and I expect good reviews from those who do thank you for reading and hope you like the chapter **


	15. The unexpected guest

**Tess P.O.V.: **The next day when the sun hovers above us again ,I was the first to wake up still having morning sickness I might add ,but when I found myself beside Daxter my morning sickness soon was out of my thoughts ,as I stare at how he sleeps ,and in my opinion he sleeps like a newborn angel I couldn't keep my eyes off him not even for a minute.

Then as he wakes up, that's when I then say to him "good morning my darling Daxter ,how did you sleep?" that's when Daxter replies to me in a groaning tone, saying " morning so what's for breakfast?" only for me in a bubbly voice saying to him "he he silly daxy waxy we have no food packed with us, well other than what we got from the phony Inn of course."

"So what you're saying is other than the food your craving, we have no food?" Daxter asks ,only for me to then reply back to the soon to be father saying "well no not really, I mean if you want I could make you a peanut butter pickle pizza if you want ,you know since you made one for me last night ?" however Daxter then replies back to me ,saying "actually I think I'm going to skip breakfast ,and take a short walk" leaving the group afterwards ,as for me however I then ask if he is going to return back soon.

* * *

**Daxter P.O.V.: **After breaking from the group for a bit just to take my mind off of having kids during my walk, then suddenly on my way back I ran into someone I thought I would never have to see again , that someone happened to be a certain monkow that always gets on my nerves ,and when I saw him I than said "aah its you what the heck are you doing out in the middle of the desert?" I ask.

The only reply the feather-head said to me however was "what are you doing out here Daxter ,don't you have somewhere else to be annoying ?" That's when I then say to the guy "hey buzz off chatterbird ,I've got somewhere to be Jaks probably worried about his best buddy already" as I continued my journey back ,however thanks to my big mouth the bird heard this and in surprise turned to me ,"Jak is here too good then I shall come with you ,I want to see how he turned out" Pecker says thanks to my big mouth.

"What you want to see how Jak's grown but not me ,what gives bird brain?" I shouted at him only for that bird to then reply back to me, saying "oh I'm sorry where you saying something ?"that just got me so mad, that I said to myself "why that little- ,oh well at least Tess still cares for me enough to think of me as the hero type" as we return back to where the others are at.

When I came back to the spot, there was Tess enjoying another P,B,and pickle pizza ,to which I say "oh boy the crazy cravings have finally broken her" just as I noticed this ,then afterwards Tess who then notices me, then says to me in joy "Daxie poo you finally came back, oh how I missed you " and in awkwardness I then reply to Tess "uh Tess ,I was only gone for 30 minutes" there's when she replies back in a bubbly voice,saying "that's how much I miss you" which in my opinion made NO SENSE AT ALL!

And as for Pecky here, when he saw her he just asked me "Daxter what have you been feeding her ,she has gained so much weight that she eventually she will be as round as my grandpa monkow?", that's when Tess told him however that she was pregnant with my 5 little brats ,and after hearing such a story that's when the bird replies "gah you pregnant with Daxter, and your having q-q-quintuplets?" only for Tess to reply "that's right."

Just when I thought he was gonna react the same way I did, no he instead reacts by laughing at the fact that I'm going to be a father ,and says "you and Daxter are raising kids ,ha ha ha ha I never even thought that Daxter would even be smart enough to know how" still laughing at me ,however I simply replied to this sarcastically, saying "Oh ha ha very funny at least I have a hot wife having them ,what about you I bet you haven't even gotten laid once" pointing to the stupid bird.

Offending the bird afterwards, that's when he said to me scornfully saying "that's it you miserable rodent ,your dead!" but before he could dive in on me, Jak then stops him in his tracks , saying "stop it both of you jeez, and I thought Zak would be hard to take care of ,but boy you guys are even worse" leaving the whole crew silent for one minute before Keira could wake up.

Afterwards that's when she saw the monkow and asked "Pecker ,what are you doing all the way out here?" Only for the bird to then reply back to her as he then lands on the ground, saying "when I heard you and Jak where out here, I wanted to see how you where doing" afterwards, I then reply back to the guy saying "and did you also come back to annoy the heck out of us too, when you came out here?" That's when the bird explains to us what he was doing in the desert ,saying "actually I came here because I heard rumors from the village I was at that some odd group where traveling all the way to that area."

As he said this he pointed to where he came from ,I tried to tell Jak that we should ignore the bird and keep on going our way ,but Jak had to be all nosy and ask the dang bird "say does that way lead closer to Dranbrar?" ,only for the bird to reply back to us "of course it is why ,are you headed there?"

"Yes you see Tess is 3 months pregnant ,and were trying to get her to this doctor who lives in the Dranbrar woods, before Tess goes into labor can you help us get there sooner " Jak asks, only for Pecker to then say to him "certainly ,I even know this village not so far from here you can rest in that's perfectly safe ,and you can spend the month there because the village I flew from is actually closer to Dranbrar" making everyone other than me relieved that they'll finally get a break from walking, for me however I still say that Pecker is probably lying so to be safe I came with them just in case.

However what the birdbrain forgot to tell that it would take about 3 weeks to get there from where we were at ,and I already knew from the start we where in for a long walk.

**And here is the next chapter I hope it isn't too bad if you like it please review and sorry it took so long other important stuff kept getting in the way so anyway please review and tell me what you think and Ill make another chapter sooner than you think**


	16. Whiny Tess Crying Daxter

**Daxter P.O.V. : **Soon after a month later went by ,we where now all tired and sleepless, in fact so tired and sleepless that we where beginning to think that the bird brain here was leading us into a dead-end ,and boy was the month rough on me, I was completely stressed and here's why, that slave driver I call my wife Tess, had been driving me crazy making me tend to her needs on hand and foot all day, or in my case paw and paw but that's not the point!

The point was that Tess was now beginning to annoy me to no end, and why because she was now 4 months pregnant ,and on her 4th month she becomes more of a whiny baby always wanting me to do everything for her, even the most unspeakable things that no one reading this has to know ,let me explain when we where traveling to this supposed town Pecker told us about up until a month later ,it started with just one little request to rub her shoulders that I didn't mind.

But when I thought that was it ,she started to call on me more often, I mean really she could have called on Jak or Keira once or twice ,but no every time she needed something she always called on me ,saying "Daxter I'm hungry feed me, Daxter ! scratch my back please?,Daxter! I'm hot shade me NOW!" She is starting to become a nightmare with one request after another ,she doesn't stop I was about to lose my mind if I ever heard my name being called up by her, I mean sure she's the girl I want to spend my life with her, but jeez she should at least give me some space once in a while, but does she? NO!

Even after this one break I got just for a minute resting on the sand I don't even care that's its hot, Tess wouldn't even let me even have a minute to myself, she just whine to me saying" DAXTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!, I'm thirsty feed me!" that's where I drew the line ,and decided to do something about it by telling her "why? you have 4 paws that aren't broken, get yourself some water because I'm beat!"

However Tess didn't take too likely to my request, and says to me "oh I see how it is" thus I stupidly then reply back to her "thanks for understanding, now if you don't mind I'm going to lie down on Jak's shoulder, and get some shut eye " that's when Tess answers to me ,in a crybaby like tone saying "you want our babies to die from lack of hydration ,all because your 'beat', and want some 'shut eye'? I cant believe you ,and I thought you cared for me and our family ,but I can see I was wrong, you just want me as a toy so you can play around with ,you don'"t really care what happens to our family your just gonna let us die right?"

Hearing this I then begin to slowly feel sorry for what I said to her ,after every word she said sank right into me that's when I quickly redeemed myself ,saying "oh no no I'm sorry ,what I meant to say was I'm not getting you, but I plan on asking Jak to do it for me, yeah that's it" but right before I could get Jak's attention and tell him to get Tess a glass of water , Tess interferes saying "no I want you to get it, not Jak, or Keira for that matter!" Hearing this I then ask her why, only for Tess with a smirk on her face to say "because Jak isn't the guy I'm raising your kids with or don't you really care for me anymore, now what did you say you where going to do?"

With no other choice in front of me, that's when I mumble to her saying "I'll get you your water", however Tess with a hand over her ear, then asks me "oh I'm sorry I didn't catch that ,could you repeat that a little louder please?" So I do ,saying "I'll get you your stupid water" only for Tess to smile grimly onto me, and say "that's what I thought now get to work puppet ,water me chop chop!" Again with no other choice I get her a bottle of water.

While doing so however, I then overhear Zak ask his mom "momma are aunt Tess and uncle Daxter going to be OK?" ,only for Tess to answer him saying "oh yeah your uncle Daxter just has to deal with her for a little while longer ,until aunt Tess has her babies" that's when the Monkow cuts in ,saying "so basically kid to put it bluntly kid, your uncle is a henpecked rodent for the time being" while snickering to himself like the jack beass he is, and I was about to do something to him ,when suddenly Pecker turns to me and says "hey Daxter keep up will you ,or is your henpecked tail still being dragged on by that wife of yours?" Laughing at me afterwards.

That's when I began to completely snap and tell him "OK buddy that's it, the next words that come out of your mouth, will be coming out if your fat lips afterwards if you keep that up!" completely stressed, then afterwards Tess then began to whine again, saying "Daxter I'm still waiting for my water" and like that ,duty calls for orange lightning and there's when things got worse from there.

After I got Tess her water you see Tess just looked away from it ,saying to me "I'm not going to be drinking that" hearing her say that, I was already starting to lose it when I asked her "what! Why not you asked for a glass?" then she replies ,asking "yeah and I also wanted a lemon slice, on it but why don't I see one on there?" pointing to the glass afterwards, this just came out of nowhere I was already starting to go beyond losing it ,as I then reply back to her" are you crazy you didn't even ask for-" and again I was interrupted, when she asked me "did you stop caring for your kids Daxter?"

"Fine!" Was the only thing I can say after that, and Tess just glares at me as if she where saying she can be as unreasonable as she wants ,afterwards I then climb onto Keira without Tess noticing, and whisper on Keira's ear "Keira help me out here ,I'm starting to lose it with Tess ,she's starting to make no sense whatsoever " however Tess from back down, then shouts at me "I heard that Daxter ,now get me my lemon slice!"

"See what I mean!" I whisper afterwards, before I climb back down and get a fresh lemon from the cooler Jak packed earlier ,and chopped off one slice then I added it to the glass, and present it to Tess saying "your water my lady" however, she still wouldn't take it, and when I ask her why she tells me" are you blind ? Look at it,it has 3 seeds in it" I then reply back to her saying " what wrong with it having 3 seeds in it, they're just seeds?" and that's when she clears it up for me, saying "3 is an ODD NUMBER, I'm don't eat anything odd-numbered!" Surprised by this ,I then ask her "hang on what about that stack of 9 pancakes we had before you where pregnant, you didn't mind then" and like that, Tess then shouts at me saying "don't talk back me about what I eat ,I eat what I want to eat or drink ,and right now I don't want to drink water with a lemon slice that has 3 seeds in it!"

Giving up afterwards ,that's when I say "alright fine, I'll just take the seed out " but before I could, Tess reaches hysteria mode and says to me "no NO! it's already contaminated by a bad lemon, it won't work" only for me to reply with a smug look on my face, as I then say "you know that's 2 things that won't work" only for Tess to then point her finger at me, "then go fix them ,and while you're at it get me another glass of water ,with an even seeded lemon this time" she ordered as she spilled the water on the floor while we walk.

As I do so Pecker who was just watching it all happen ,just laughs at me and says "what a henpecked rodent,can't even get 1 order right when it comes to taking care of a pregnant woman" to which I reply "shut up you dodo ,I've had just about enough of you and your so-called jokes" throwing the glass that Tess spilled her water from at him ,and wouldn't you know I made a direct hit right on one of his wings ,he was crying in pain for at least 4 minutes before continuing our way to where the village was ,and in case you're wondering yes, I got Tess her water with a 4 seeded lemon afterwards.

* * *

**Tess P.O.V.:**Later one night after we decided to stop and rest for tomorrow ,I began to feel bad for treating Daxter the way I did even to a point of pulling out a guilt trip card ,but I couldn't help it I was pregnant so I decided to apologize to the poor guy ,I mean it's the least I can do other than thank him ,and I plan to do so too don't worry.

Anyway when we where all asleep ,that's when I now get a chance to makes things up with Daxter ,saying "Daxter ,honey can we talk about what happened with me today?" Only for him to then give me his complete attention, even when he didn't want to, and from there I say to him "Daxter listen I want to apologize for my attitude towards you today ,I was not myself I really do care for you dax ,and I wanted to also thank you for what you did today."

"I'm really sorry for what I made you do, and I do appreciate all that you did for me, I truly do love you, but its OK if you don't want to forgive me, I understand" I say hanging my head in shame afterwards ,however Daxter did saying "aw Tess, I can't really stay mad at you, I knew that pregnancy mood swings would take its toll" as he then embraces me in a bare hug.

Afterwards that's when I whisper to him ,as we begin to rest saying "rest my Daxter ,tomorrow I promise I will try to be less of a slave driver, and the only thing I want you to do that day, is carry me until we reach the village ,kay?" Theres when Daxter replies "Kay night", only for me to reply back to him "goodnight to you too orange lightning before going to sleep as we enjoy each others company.

**There's the next chapter for you and in the next one I hope you enjoy the chapter and if you do please review and I will promise to update as soon as I can**


	17. the Retelling of the Begining

**Daxter P.O.V.:** Next morning, Tess after last night was beginning to act more nicer and less whinier then yesterday as we continued to travel, there was the fact that now Zak was now annoying me to let him pat me as if I was his pet, but that was no big issue because Tess in my arms was all I needed to get me through this crazy adventure, dealing with the intense heat ,Tess's stomach growing bigger every month, facing M.O.R.O.N.S and crazy metal head brothers, and even that cursed water-bed, but in the end it was all worth it though, because soon that's when I'll have my soon to be children right when the time comes.

But about a few minutes later ,the heat was getting more and more intense as we kept on traveling ,and we where all so hot and thirsty mostly me of course ,then suddenly we then hear Jak holding up the front ,asking beak brain "how much longer Pecker?", only for him to reply to Jak saying "not much longer, heck we should be there right about any second now" sure easy for him to say ,he's the only guy who has wings ,and what about the rest of us, the least he could have done was at least have a ride ready for us!

Suddenly right out of nowhere ,that's when I saw right in front on us a giant bottle of sweet sparkling grape cider, calling out to me saying "Daxter drink me Daxter ,you know you want some" I was completely tempted I had no choice, I had to have at least one glass or two ,so I carefully drop Tess on the sand ,and quickly went for the bottle, easily took off the top and said "finally sweet refreshments ,come to papa my grape flavored friend" but before I could even taste the cider, that's when I hear Jak shout out "Daxter wait!" However, I then tell him of in a psycho like voice saying "forget it Jak, you're not getting a taste of my salvation, go find your own I'm going to enjoy this baby down to the last drop!"

However despite what Jak was trying to tell me, right when I began to dive into my cider, that's when I soon woke up to find that it wasn't grape cider, but in fact just one very prickly cactus ,and when I realized this that's when my body met with the most excruciating pain ever known to anyone ,causing me to howl in pain shouting "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT BURNS ,GET EM OFF GET EM OFF!" Running around while doing so ,much to Tess's concern, and Peckers amusement ,and my body was beginning to feel like being pricked in the paws by a pigupine.

"Why didn't you warn me sooner Jak, my face now stings?" that's when Keira to step in and say "he tried to you numskull ,but you where too busy fantasizing about your drink caused by another mirage! Well anyway hold still."

Just as Keira then kneeled over to try to pick off the needles, that's when I warn her that they hurt, she then tells me to relax ,saying that she did this with Zak once after touching a thorn ,and after about three minutes later they where finally off ,and I could finally touch my face again, before we continued walking again, suddenly little Zak began to notice something coming our way ,saying "mommy daddy what's that over there?"

That's when we see two familiar looking faces on a buggy that belonged to a certain guy me and Jak knew back in Spargus ,and when the guy driving the buggy finally stops that's when he reveals himself to be that certain guy Kleiver ,and on his shoulders is the guy who tried to kick Jak out of Haven City himself Count Veger ,who was still an ottsel by the way ,and still as ugly as before when we last saw him, much to our surprise he is still with Kleiver.

"Well well if it aint the ankle biters themselves Jak and his little sidekick Daxter, how's it been all this time?" The big oaf asked, as he then got off his buggy to get a good look at us ,and to his surprise that's when he notices Tess and her large stomach, and says "well look at you either you're trying to gain a few pounds there, or you got yourself a little nipper livin in there" only for Veger to reply to his new master ,saying " it is actually a child mind you sir, and I do beleive-" before he could say more though, Kleiver shuts him up by grabbing him by the throat, and telling him "oy was I talking to you? No I wasn't ,you weren't even supposed to talk unless I say you could!" while giving the count a menacing glare.

Frightened by this, the count said no more as the big guy then turns his attention to the little Jak look alike ,saying "oy Jak whose this little guy ,you know he looks exactly like you?" That's when Keira answers for him, saying that the kid was named Zak ,which really opened up Kleiver's soft spot saying "well aren't you the little tyke whose gonna be like his father someday?" However ,given Kleiver's height Zak automatically was afraid of him ,hiding in Keira's arms saying "mommy ,don't let the bad man get me" only for all of us to laugh at Zak's comment on Kleiver, and Veger on the other hand was replying to this saying "I know how you feel my boy, I'm afraid of him too" only for Kleiver to glare back at his sidekick, and remind him of his 1st warning, causing Veger to then say "shutting up now" showing his fear of Kleiver as those where the last words he said.

Then turning back to us ,he asked "so where are you lot off to ,in the middle of the desert?" Only for me to answer him saying "well Pecker here was taking us to a village that's close to Dranbrar ,and so far we have traveled through nothing but sand this whole time" and that's when Kleiver then says to us "oy fellas, no wonder you have traveled the wrong way ,Dranbrar is back that way" pointing in the opposite direction ,and boy where we all stupid for following that bird brained Makow ,in fact the only excuse we could make when we all glare at him in disgust ,was "hey it was not my fault ,the sun was affecting my sense of direction I could not even tell north from south."

And there is when the fatso then decided to give us a lift there, saying" I was on my way there myself get in, I'll have us there by the crack of dawn" much to my relief ,saying "finally rest I couldn't even feel my toes thank you" as I then hop onto the hood of the car with Tess still in my hands, and Jak, Keira, and Zak in the back seats while Kleiver and his partner take up the front ,that's when Kleiver tells us "now you lot better hold on ,this is gonna be a wild ride "as he then starts the buggy then suddenly it began to go at high speed and soon enough we where gonna be back on track in no time.

And as he drives, that's when Tess asks me to tell her another orange lightning story to pass the time ,and so to this I reply "alright this one is a classic" I say, as I begin to tell her a story which took place at the beginning (the precursor legacy) ,saying "you see it all started when I convinced Jak to sneak out with me to Misty island one night ,against old green stuff's orders ,which would explain how I ended up this way" leaving the excited Tess to reply to me "ooh I never heard this one before, tell me more" to which I tell the whole story ,starting with "afterwards me and Jak began to travel there by boat."

_(Story )in this one the roles have been switched now Daxter is Jak and Jak is Daxter _

And when Jak and I got there ,I showed no fear at all, when I set one foot on the island I simply walked on it showing no sign of fear, whereas Jak on the other hand was more cautious when he set foot on it , as he then says to me "uh, hey Daxter? Samos told us not to come here" ignoring him however ,we continued on and soon when we got deeper into the island ,we came across two evil forces that go by the name of Gol and Maia ,who where planning on looking for precursor artifacts while leading an army of lurkers.

In fear of looking at them and hearing about their plan, Jak quietly steps back a few inches trying to escape, however he then trips over a rare precursor item ,and when he picks it up and says "Oh its just a piece of junk" before he looks at a strange pool right behind me that's filled with dark eco ,and after seeing it Jak comments on it saying "Eech! What is that dark ooze? It sure don't look friendly. The sage yaps on about the Precursors who built this place all the time. 'Where did they go? Why did they build this crap? Now, I like Precursor Orbs and Power Cells as much as the next guy, but if you ask me? They must have been real losers."

Afterwards he throws me the item so hard ,that I accidently fall into the dark eco pit ,then as I did Jak who was then worried for me, then tries to save me while nagging me saying " oh man Daxter that has gotta sting, I told ya we shouldn't have come here, and you listened!" trying to get me out of the dark eco, and when he did that's when I became an ottsel ,causing him to stare at me with a blank expression on his face, leaving me to ask "whaaaat?"

Then without even warning me first, that's when he begins to scream at my transformation then drop me on the sands of the islands, and turn the other way thinking to himself in worry " ok ,ok I'm fine, maybe I just didn't look hard enough, or maybe the eco affected me too, and now I'm seeing things, yeah that's it he he just seeing things "and to my concern for him, although I did not mind the alteration of my body ,I ask Jak "Jak buddy are you OK ,you seem to be a bit jumpy pal" and seeing it again, Jak this time screams to the top of his lungs, and it was so loud it looked like the whole island could hear it.

_(Back to reality)_

Tess was laughing at the misfortune Jak had after seeing me as an ottsel ,that she said "oh Daxter that was just too funny, what happens next?" to which I then tell her everything that happened ,while trying to find someone to change me back, which really got on everyone's nerves except for Kleiver and Tess of course ,then that's when I finish the story later on ,saying " and when I had beaten Gol with just one whack of my tail ,right then and there we may not have gotten me back to normal, but if it wasn't for me being this way I would have never have met you ,and we would have never ended up like this ,so yeah other than me still being this way everyone lives happily ever after.

Much to Tess's glee ,she then says to me "oh Daxter that was the best one so far ever ,next to that time where you told me how you saved Jak from a killer snake-guana, and how you rescued sweet little children from a burning building, caused by metal heads" and when both Keira and Jak heard this, that's when Keira began to wonder when I did this while rocking little Zak to sleep, saying to herself "wait a second ,Daxter never did any of that stuff ,heck last time I checked Jak did some of that stuff ,Daxter was just hiding behind Jak the whole time, he was the one screaming when he saw himself as an ottsel.

Keira after learning what I had been telling Tess over the years, then decided to do something about it ,asking me "Daxter you saved children from a fire once, since when?" Only to answer the green haired mother with" easy ,we did this when we where escorting Vin to an uncharted area" only for Jak to then talk out of turn, saying "Daxter we never did that ,and when was it the last time you saved me, not counting the lab Praxis took me to" now there I simply said "uh.. you know, when we where helping Sig when we where hunting on that island Krew sent us to."

Yeah Jak and Keira however didn't buy it one bit when I told them, in fact they instead tell me simultaneously "PROVE IT!" however before I could ,Tess stands up for me again saying "ohh you two are just jealous because Daxter is the one who did all the hero type work, he just gave credit to Jak so he doesn't feel left out, so back off!" thus causing Jak to then respond to Tess's theory to himself ,saying "believe me I wish he was giving credit to me" as we finally arrive at the place Pecker was supposed to take us to.

After arriving, that's when Kleiver shows us the city saying "here we are fellas ,the city of drean" much to our surprise we couldn't wait to check this city out.

**and here is where we stop I hope you can find something enjoyable in this one but I promise in the next chapter I will make it extra special let me know what you think of this one in your review just remember if its good let me know in a review if you please**


	18. In The City

**Daxter P.O.V.:**Finally after so much time traveling with beaky, then with the glob ball and the former count we finally made it.

And what's more ,is that it made other cities we where in, look as bad as the village me and Jak used to live in.

"I knew I would find the way back" Pecker said ,believing that he brought us here, to which I said "YOU, it was fatty and the count here who did that ,while YOU lead us in the wrong direction!"

Ignoring me, the lame brain said in response "potato-potato who cares ,we're here aren't we?"

Then that's when I declare to the rest of the gang, brushing off Peckers words off my shoulder, saying" well what are we waiting for, let's get this party started" as we then begin to explore the city.

However that didn't mean that Keira was done being mad at me though.

In fact she simply glared at me when I turned to her direction.

"Don't think this changes anything Daxter, cause when this night is over, I know you'll find away to screw this up ,I'm sure of it "Keira said in a bewildered tone, after Jak ,bird brain ,fatty ,the count ,Tess and Zak went in before I could.

However I didn't care much about what Keira said ,all I wanted to do was spend the whole day with Tess, and that's what I plan to do.

As for Kleiver and Vegen however they had to meet someone in this city ,so they couldn't join but all the while we just had fun without em.

And I ain't gonna take my time telling you what we specifically did ,but all I can say was while Jak ,Keira and Zak where having their own fun, me and Tess where having a blast, even if the city now is buzzing with noise.

Pecker however, lets just say when we saw him he was constantly throwing his money away to a fortune-teller ,giving him bad fortunes much to me and Tess's amusement.

Then it then became the afternoon, and we all decided to end the day with some lunch, Tess still had her cravings though but I didn't mind.

At least as long as she doesn't go into whiny mode.

"Ooh wasn't this a great day daxie waxie, the city ,the aroma ,the colors ,even you treating us to dinner tonight" Tess says unknown to her and everybody else ,I'm actually paying with Jak's money.

Then when the waiter came around with our food ,as he said to us in a British accent "your toasted yakow steaks gentleman" serving us what we ordered.

When the waiter gave Tess hers however ,that's when she takes out a jar of what remaining peanut butter was in it ,and spread it onto her steak before eating it.

"Wow this is so good, just like Daxter's homemade butter cookies he gave to some angry chef's as a piece offering ,after Jak ate some of their gourmet food by mistake" Tess said ,referring to a story I told her earlier today.

Afterwards everyone then turns to me, as if I was the culprit behind Tess's eating habits.

"What ,Tess just loves peanut butter, what do you want me to do?" I ask.

Soon out of nowhere ,Keira then turns her attention to Jak ,and asks him "say Jak can you do me this one favor?"

Afterwards she then adds in "would you mind watching Zak for a bit, I just need to talk with Daxter in private for a second?" to which Jak replies "sure ."

That's when Keira then drags me somewhere no one in our party will notice us.

When we where alone ,that's when Keira whisper shouts at me "WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING?!"

"What, Tess just loves my cooking that's all?" I say to a now upset Keira.

Only for her to scornfully ask me "but when have you ever made butter cookies ,to make up for something Jak did? In fact when has Jak ever done something wrong?"

That's when I was in hot water now, as I then began to think up an answer as fast as I can ,saying "oh it happened when we where taking a brake from fighting Metal Heads."

"You see me and Jak saw this new bakery down the street from the -" I narrated before Keira cut me off.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" She shouted in whisper ,before saying to me "imagine if you told these stories to your kids ,and they decide they want to grow up to be just like you" to which I reply "they would be chips off the old block, that's for sure."

That's when Keira asks me "sure then eventually they'll get killed from fighting a creature that you presumably killed in your story ,or try to do crazy stunts you presumably did?" To which I finally give in, saying "I got nothing."

"Well I do have something that you Mr. "Orange Lightning" that you are going to do right either now or before your kids are born" Keira says to me to which I reply "and what would that be?"

There's where Keira then gets into my breathing space ,and says to me "stop telling Tess stories that didn't happen ,or what you took credit for what Jak did, or I'm going to tell Tess what a complete fraud you are."

Now that I was surprised by this ,I then say to her "you wouldn't."

To which Keira then swears she will ,saying "watch me!"

There's when I was convinced ,as I then gave in saying "alright, alright I'll stop" with worry in my eyes.

"Say it like you mean it!" Keira says to me ,as I then said to her "alright, I'll tell Tess no more orange lightning stories", to which I then hear her ask "promise me you wont ?"

To which I say "cross my heart" as I do ,to which she says "good I'm glad we reached an agreement" ,before she returns back to where the others where at.

But what Keira didn't know, was that when I made that promise, I actually had my fingers crossed.

And after she left, before I could join her I think to myself "sure I promise not to tell Tess anymore stories ,not in front of you that is" then walking back to where the guys where waiting for us.

**And here is the next chapter I hope this pleases some of you a bit and I hopefully cant wait to expect good reviews from you telling me what you think of it while I work on the next chapter which I promise I will be posting real soon**


	19. Old Friends

**Daxter P.O.V.: **Later that day we checked ourselves into a nice motel,and unlike that inn we visited the new bed I got this time wasn't no water-bed, but it was at least soft.

Other than the soft bed, that and all the rest of my room is shared between me and Tess.

When we got comfortable ,that's when I hear Tess ask me "oh Daxter isn't this great? In just 2 more months, this baby will go from being carried in this womb ,to being carried in my arms oh I can't wait."

"Neither can I baby neither can I" is what I say ,hiding the fact of still not wanting to have 5 kids from Tess.

Then that's when I then ask her if she wanted another peanut butter pickle pizza, to which she replies" please" that's when I decide to make her one.

Bad thing was that now we where out of ingredients to make another one ,after I made that one for Tess.

After she finishes eating, that's when she began to feel something happen, something that she just can't explain.

However turning her attention to me ,she says to me "Daxter wanna come feel my belly, there's someone or to put it bluntly 5 people ,who want to meet you."

Approaching her afterwards ,that's when I put my paw right on her belly to feel what Tess was trying to explain ,thus feeling lots of thumps from all sides eager to meet their parents.

After a while that's when Tess asks me "Daxter I was thinking that if you wouldn't mind please telling me another orange lightning story?"

Seeing that Keira wasn't around I tell her "sure baby but you gotta promise me something first."

"What's that?" She asks, only to reply back to her saying "don't tell anybody, not even Keira about my adventures anymore" to which she asks "why?"

That's when I tell her honestly a pretty convincing lie ,saying" you see Keira ,wanted to talk to me about how I was making Jak feel bad ,when I tell everybody my stories even when giving credit to him ,and she would prefer it if she didn't hear any of my stories nor references from them from here on out ,ok?" to which Tess then replies to this ,saying "alright Daxter ,I wont say a single word to Keira about any story you tell me."

"Good now get comfy baby, cause this one was what happened in the abandoned part of Praxis's lair" to which I began telling the story ,with Tess closely sitting by my side.

* * *

The next morning we where both already asleep in bed together, when a familiar looming shadow came over us.

When it came the perfect distance afterwards, that's when I began to wake up and think a monster was coming for me ,saying "AAH Please don't eat me I'm only skin and bone, eat Pecker he's loaded with protein ,his room is 2 doors down you can't miss it!"

Only to hear familiar voice speak out ,saying "relax Daxter, it's only me" to which I then reply covering my body in a blanket, saying "well me ,whatever your here to sell or offer ,I aint buying it!" Joking with the person.

To which I then hear that person reply back saying "cut the jokes Daxter its Keira, with a large heavy crate I'm about to crush your whole back with, the next time you make a joke like that " to which I then see that it was Keira with a heavy crate, to which I say "oh sorry then, jeez have a sense of humor why don't you?"

Afterwards Keira ignoring my comment, then places the crate she was carrying onto the coffee table in which I ask "so what's in the crate?"

Keira answered this ,by saying "well since Tess is gonna be reaching her 5th stage of pregnancy soon , I was thinking after all the walking we did ,I figured it would be nice ,if the ottsel might need a better place to relax in" opening the crate to reveal a pretty magenta colored mini curtain bed, that's just the right size for an ottsel.

Seeing how beautiful it was, I say to the green haired beauty "well thanks Keira, it was very nice of you to think of me and the exhaustion I went through" however, Keira lifts the bed away from me, and says "I didn't buy it for you, I bought it for TESS!"

"Oh Tess right, right that was my next guess" I say making Keira roll her eyes at me.

Later on when Tess woke up, she saw the bed and Keira beside it ,asking "good morning do you like it?"

"Wow Keira ,this is amazing of course I do where did you get it?" Tess asks with excitement in her voice.

In which Keira replies "they where selling these at the pet store for free, and I figured you would need a more comfortable place to rest."

Much to Tess's excitement, she began to test out the new bed, saying "oh thank you Keira ,thank you so much I don't know what to say!"

"That's only half the surprise, the other half is that Daxter volunteered to be your chauffeur" Keira says, much to my confusion as I ask "WHAT?"

Keira afterwards, then says to me" relax Daxter, the beds light enough to carry even for an ottsel your size."

"Even so ,I won't do it and you can't make me!" I say ,only for Keira to glare at me with demon like eyes ,her whole face became a dark shade of red ,and sharp teeth were shown as she gritted them ,saying in a voice that sounds like Satan taking over "what was that you said!?"

This made me give in with fear in my eyes, as I then answered her saying "oh I mean of course I'll do it ,all I ask in return is something to keep me hydrated" in which Keira hands me a water bottle, and says in her old voice" that's what I thought."

Afterwards that's when I notice Jak ,outside the door laughing at what happened ,while Zak was being carried by him.

In which I say "oh ha ha very funny Jak, but you know what would make it even funnier, if she gave that look you" I say sarcastically.

"Jak where did you and Zak go this morning, I've been looking for you for hours?" Keira asks in worry ,as she then takes to kid into her arms.

To which Jak said "me and Zak just went for a morning walk and we happened to stumble across old friends from Haven city" only to see from out the doorway he two people I never though I would see again.

And with a cold voice I hear the voice of a certain underground turned KG member say "long time no see Tess ,Daxter ,how's life been treating you guys?" as he steps into the room ,showing himself to be Torn and holding his hand was the ever so lovely ex crush Ashelin ,whom he married not long ago, and moved out of Haven city with to get some alone time.

"You guys hey it's been a while, especially you baby" I say to Ashelin ,giving her the smoochie face after.

To which she responds saying "step off rat or you are going to be one deep fried father" Jak must have told her about the kids but no matter as I then reply "that's ok you where too late anyway cause I'm spoken for" in which she rolls her eyes at me afterwards.

However afterwards Torn ignored this, and said "anyways we heard about Tess's upcoming newborns as you can see, and how you've been traveling to Dranbrar ,and we'd figure you guys could use a hand the rest of the way."

"Gee thanks ,we could really use it after what we've been through" Keira says, to which we then hear Ashelin say "oh you'll need it ,for the threat you'll soon be facing."

To which Torn then says "it's ...Kor... he's back and he's after Tess and her kids" much to our surprise, but how we killed him how can he still be alive.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!**

**How did Kor survive death **

**Why does he want pregnant Tess **

**What will happen next**

**That's for you to find out in the next chapter.**

**Please review.**


	20. Story time

**Daxter P.O.V.: **After hearing Torn say what he said in the last chapter, I then find myself asking "did I just hear him right? Torn just said that Kor the leader of all metal heads, the spider freak that tried to use my buddy as a kid to gain power ,is back from his grave for Tess, and the little guys squirming in her belly?"

"Hang on Kor returned ,how? "Jak asked "last time we saw him, we killed him before he had a chance to destroy Haven City?"

Only for Ashelin to answer back to us ,saying "that's what we thought too ,until we heard rumors about his attack on Spargus ,and no one survived afterwards ,because he killed them on while destroying the city" which would explain why we saw the only survivor Kleiver and his rat in the desert the other day heading for this city ,but I didn't bother telling them though, mostly because it would probably drag to story out longer then it is right now.

Anyway after Ashelin finished telling us the dirt on where the attacker was last spotted ,Torn steps in and says "and rumor had it ,for some reason he is now going after you ...Tess !" much to her surprise ,as she then says in response "me b-but why?"

"According to legends ,not only are newborn Ottsels valuable, but they are also very powerful when they are born, and if anyone corrupted of nuts ever got ahold of one, they could use it to take control over all of precursor kind ,and with that advantage have the power to take over the entire earth" Torn explained.

Much to our surprise mostly mine, we then hear Torn say "and it looks like you guys where lucky enough to avoid him, well now its time we step in to lend a hand."

"So what are we gonna do now tall, dark, and moody?" I ask him ,only for Torn to then say to me "actually **you're** going to get Tess to her destination ,before Kor can get his hands on her by tomorrow night, while me and Ashelin try to hold him off" before turning to Jak, and saying to him "don't screw this up Jak" only for me to then reply "just like old times."

Later that night, as me and Tess begin to settle in for the night ,I still cant out of my mind that Kor was back.

Even when I distinctly remember having his head mounted on a wall at the naughty ottsel, how can a guy like him still be walking I wondered?

That's when Tess notices this ,and approaches me with concern, asking "Dax honey ,what's the matter is something on your mind?"

"Oh its nothing dear ,just cant get what I heard about that metal head leader's comeback out of my mind, that's all" I said in response.

Tess then decides to place her arms around me, and in a tone of comfort she said "aw Daxter ,your not worried about what's gonna happen to me if he does get his hands on me are you?" That's when I respond, by saying "well uh ...you could say that" in which she then kisses me on the cheek, then saying "awe Daxter ,I'm sure you can take him again, I mean this isn't anything orange lightning has seen before right?"

Easy for you to say I thought to myself after Tess assured me that I could possibly take him down ,which I usually leave that to Jak but she doesn't know that.

Then Tess leans closer to me, and begins to say "now why don't you lie down ,and tonight I'll tell you my orange lightning story" as she then gently places me onto the bed, and then she begins to tell me her story.

**Tess P.O.V.:**After Daxter's head rests on my lap, that's when I began to tell him the story which went something like this:

_Once while traveling to the desert with his pregnant wife, orange lightning was on a mission to take his wife to the only doctor that can handle any animal there was in existence, especially precursor child birth ,and they wanted to get there before the 13th day b,efore the wife's child is born so it can be handled properly. _

_While in the desert they encounter over 20 or 30 soldiers who wish to have her children for their own valuable greed ,after capturing her however orange lightning wasn't scared, he simply faced them right then and there ,and took them all down at once ,then rescued the lovely mrs orange lightning from her fate before making their escape._

And I kept on reminiscing what happened so far in the story ,and a few parts I exaggerated, but still as I continue on and on here was the ending I made up:

_Soon after defeating the revived metal head leader, releasing the damsel from his clutches ,orange lighting swoops in and saves her by sweeping her off her feet ,and continuing his journey never leaving her sight ,and soon when the children are born ,the stories of orange lightning continue to live on in their hearts ,hoping to share it with children of their own ._

_The End_

After the story, I then began to hear snoring coming from my knees, only to notice my Daxie poo asleep in my lap already, leaving me no other choice but to just stroke him on the cheek ,and whisper to him good night ,before I join him in slumber land too ,and boy do I sleep better when Daxter is asleep with me._  
_

**And the next chapter is done let me know what you guys think and give me the positives when you review please and in the next chapter I will make it a bit more better then before**


End file.
